No entiendo por que pasó
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Bien! Aki les resento mi primer Song Finc, espero les guste, el primer cap es un songfinc pero luego es normalito... bueno, casi XD porque es yaoi... pus bueno, lean... una pelea y varios mal entendidos... LEMON ¡¡TERMINADO! ¡EPILOGO ARRIBA!
1. Esto es lo que pasó

**Esto es lo que paso**

Una noche de luna llena, un muchacho de ojos profundos, miraba al cielo sumido en sus pensamientos y su tristeza...

Sentía que se partía, todo había pasado tan rápido… todo lo que mas quiso lo perdió… todo por un estúpido capricho que al final le termino quitando lo mas preciado de su vida… lo único que le daba cierta coherencia a todo lo que hacía… todos los sentimientos seguían estando allí, albergados en su corazón… ¿Por qué¿Es que seguirían tormetándolo y haciéndolo sentir una basura?

Una lagrima cristalina, llena de culpabilidad y tristeza, callo de sus ojos, la primer lagrima que derramaba por un amor… Y es que ya encontraba todo perdido... sin solución…

"La ilusión se va de mí

Como el aire al respirar…

Tu amor ya lo perdí

Como un sueño al despertar

La luna saldrá

De nuevo otra vez

Y tu, mi amor

No estarás…"

Seguía allí, esperando que de una vez por todas, su corazón se cansara de sufrir y dejara de sentir cualquier tipo de sensación que un humano común siente… Al menos eso le pasaba siempre que sufría por algo… aunque al parecer esta vez seria distinto… porque llevaba así de mal por lo menos un día entero y su corazón seguía intentado romperse y dejar de latir para morir en silencio.

Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba nada de positivo en perder a alguien tan importante para el… había estado conteniendo lagrimas toda la mañana y la tarde pero estas lo vencieron y por fin dejaron verse con toda claridad en la piel clara de él.

No entendía, sabia que era su culpa lo que había pasado… pero no era para que la otra persona tomara la decisión de dejarlo solo definitivamente…

"…A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión…"

Eso¿que más perdía endureciendo su corazón?... si de todos modos ya nadie estaría en su habitación mirándolo, no tendría que sentirse nervioso al sentir una mirada sobre el, o al ver que hay alguien mas en aquel cuarto… estaría solo… solo como cualquier Dios de la Muerte… por mas que el no quisiera eso…

Entonces vino a su mente todos esos recuerdos de cuando discutían porque hablaba mucho y el no lo soportaba, o cuando le regañaba por dormirse, o el incesante ruido al teclear en la laptop… Todos esos recuerdos los guardaría tan en el fondo de su corazón que ya nadie le volvería a hacer recordar nada de esa persona… ya no tendría porque llorar mas… solo tendría que ser fuerte… tanto como lo era el…

Miro a la cama de su acompañante y entonces recordó cuando se despertaba temprano y lo veía allí, dormido, tan tranquilo… a veces le parecía un pequeño niño con el cual debería jugar para que no llorase… Y todas esas veces que le hablaba y no recibía respuesta… todas esas veces que su amor se mantenía ocupado.

"...Tu recuerdo es una flor

El perfume de tu voz….

Tu silencio es un rumor

Que me llena de dolor

Y en algún rincón

De mi corazón, amor

Siempre tú

Quedaras…"

Entonces recordó la terrible escena que había provocado todo esto…

**:... Flash Back…:**

Era de tarde, todos estaban en la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos cuando lo peor sucedió...

Sonó el timbre con insistencia hasta que uno de los sirvientes atendió la puerta, una joven extremadamente molesta entro sin pedir permiso siquiera, busco con la mirada a una persona que ella quería y al no encontrarla pregunto con furia

- ¿Dónde están!

- Los jóvenes se encuentran en el patio señorita – le informo cortésmente el sirviente

La muchacha salia a toda velocidad pero lo que encontró no la calmo, pero tampoco la altero aun más. Llego justo cuando uno de los jóvenes empujaba fuertemente a otro a la pileta del patio; ambos terminaron mojados, la victima solo miro molesto al culpable de esa caída y en silencio, con la mirada fría, salio del agua. El muchacho de mirada profunda solo lo miro sin decir nada y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver como el otro se quitaba la camiseta mojada

"...A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión..."

La muchacha se acerco a toda velocidad, con una mirada que mataba a cualquiera que la veía. Tomo al joven sin camiseta por el brazo y lo arrastro, literalmente, alejándolo de los demás quienes habían dejado de reír al verla para cambiar su rostro por preocupación.

Ambos jóvenes hablaron, pero la chica parecía furiosa, realmente molesta, le reclamo varias cosas por las que solo obtuvo en forma de respuesta una mirada fría y unas pocas palabras que la calmaban pero no le quitaban lo molesta. En determinado momento esta lo abraso de manera cariñosa y el solo le correspondió.

Este acto molesto muchísimo al que aun estaba en el agua, solo salio apresuradamente y se acerco a los más alejados para únicamente pegarle una fuerte bofetada inesperada al acompañante de la chica.

Ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza, uno con un fuerte color rojo en uno de los pómulos y el otro con los ojos llorosos.

Todos los momentos en los que la pasaron bien pasaron por la mente del chico que estaba conteniendo lágrimas tanto de impotencia como de dolor.

"...Tu sonrisa esta en mi

Tu recuerdo se quedo

Quítame este dolor

Quisiera saber entender

Como reparar el dolor

Que siento en mi corazón

Si ya no tengo mi amor..."

Salio caminando molesto, sin decir ni una palabra a nadie, subió las escaleras de la casa de su amigo, se cambio de ropa ya que se habían quedado a dormir allí ese día y salio de la casa mientras todos lo miraban, dos de ellos preocupados y otro molesto

"...A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión..."

Camino durante horas, hasta que sin darse cuenta llego a su habitación, "que tortura" pensó mientras giraba el picaporte, no esperaba que nadie estuviera dentro y así fue, la habitación estaba vacía, tal cual la habían dejado el día de ayer. Pronto encontró una nota arriba de la laptop de su acompañante que decía:

"_¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO¡¡SIEMPRE ACTUAS DE FORMA IMPULSIBA _

_EN DEBE DE SABER COMO SON LAS COSAS!... Bueno eso ya no importa, te dejo esta nota _

_para avisarte que mas en la noche iré a buscar mis cosas, me iré de viaje y no creo que vuelva. _

_Que te valla bien, hasta la próxima" _

Lo que leyó... ¿lo había entendido bien?... ¿se iba únicamente por esa bofetada que le había dado cuando estaba esa chiquilla presente? No lo podía creer, esa persona tan calma se enojaba por una mínima cosa como esa ¡si era justo¡¡Le había intentado hablar seriamente toda la semana y alguien le interrumpía, y sin ser suficiente ahora que estaban pasando un lindo momento juntos y esa pendeja los interrumpía!

En esos momentos no le importo que e fuese, la ira que tenia le tapaba los sentimientos que guardaba su corazón... no paso mucho tiempo después de que se sentó en la ventana que le llego la tristeza

**:... Fin del Flash Back…:**

El ruido del picaporte le quito de sus pensamientos para mirar asustado quien entraba a la habitación, era el, el estaba entrando con la mirada típica mirando al suelo, ni saludó cuando se acerco al guardarropa y comenzó a sacar sus prendas.

"... esta enojado..." pensó mientras únicamente lo miraba aun con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – le pregunto secamente –

- ... Nada... ¿Por qué... te vas? – le pregunto con miedo a la respuesta –

- Asunto mió – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de cerrar la maleta que contenía toda su ropa y su laptop. El joven que aun estaba en la ventana se quedo callado, juntando fuerzas para poder preguntar Por Que a esa decisión

"...A veces no entiendo

No se lo que siento

Quisiera saber que hice mal

Y nunca te pude decir

Que me muero porque estés aquí

Ser fuerte es mi decisión..."

Pero tardo demasiado para juntar fuerzas en su boca y cuando le iba a preguntar lo que tenia pensado solo recibió un "Adiós... que seas feliz Duo" y salio de la habitación con las maletas en la mano dejando a un atónito Duo mirando con tristeza la puerta por la que había pasado el amor de su vida.

"….mi decisión...

Tu recuerdo es una flor

El perfume de tu voz."

De eso pasaron unos meses, y Duo aun no se recupera por completo, decidió irse de aquel lugar para olvidar a todos sus amigos y los recuerdos que podían venirle a la cabeza al pasar por tal o cual lugar. Se dirigió a L2 y se quedo a vivir con Hilde, quien sin preguntar lo alojo en su casa... Fue una vez cuando estaban paseando por la plaza, cuando vieron a Heero sentado en el pasto apoyándose en uno de os árboles; Duo solo bajo la cabeza y contuvo las lagrimas... el recuerdo de todo eso aun vivía... muy latente...

Desde ese entonces Hilde comprendió que era mejor no preguntar y dejar que Duo viviera el resto de su vida intentado sobrevivir de los recuerdos.

**Fin del primer Cáp... el tema que use fue de Belinda - No Entiendo... **

**No es que sea fan de ella, simplemente me gusto mucho la letra de la canción... eso para las personas que la critican. Jeje... bueno nos vemos. **


	2. Y tiempo despues

Capitulos 2: ...Y tiempo despues...

* * *

Una noche de verano, el estaba en la computadora portátil que Hilde le había regalado para navidad, cuando el teléfono sonó y rápidamente fue contestado en la planta baja de la casa por la joven con la que vivía desde hace muchos tiempo...

En el interior del pecho, algo muy en el fondo le dijo que no era común aquello, bajo las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la mesita del teléfono donde se encontraba Hilde con el teléfono en la mano, hablando muy seria con el hasta ahora desconocido.

- ¿Quién es Hilde? -pregunto Duo que había llegado hasta su lado y la miraba interrogantemente-

La chica lo miro y aguardo silencio durante unos instantes, instantes que le demostraron a Duo desconfianza o miedo...

- Es para mi Duo, un amigo que conocí hace poco -la chica fingió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y continuo hablando de forma muy cortante con el supuesto amigo de ella-

- ...ah... -el conocía bien esas sonrisas, que intentaban tapar algo- es raro que seas tan cortante con tus amigos... normalmente eres mas calida ¿no Hilde? Al menos conmigo siempre has sido una joven muy alegre ¿acaso no te llevas bien con el? Ahh! Probablemente es una chica ¿cierto? -Le sonrió como hacia meses sonreía, algo un poco vacío pero siempre con el mayor intento de disfrutar las pequeñas alegrías-

- Duo no puedo entender lo que me dicen ambas personas al mismo tiempo... luego me cuentas ¿si? -la chica lo miro seria-

- humm... de acuerdo -y con esto último subió las escaleras directo al teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo del piso superior, levanto el tubo y escucho claramente la comunicación-

**--- Comunicación telefónica---**

--...El no ah cambiado... -la voz se le hizo familiar, muy calma- --

- Escucha, no tienes porque llamar, se supone que tu eres el culpable de todo -la voz de Hilde se oía muy bajita, probablemente no quería que nadie aparte del otro lo escuchase-

-- Solo llame para saber como esta, no tengo intenciones de pedirles nada -el comentario sonó tan cortante que a Duo se le salto el corazón --

- De acuerdo, entonces te dejo -

--...no me has dicho como esta realmente... -si, definitivamente, esa era una voz muy conocida por el... --

- Bien, bastante bien, te ah olvidado por completo -comento la chica cortantemente-

--Hn... -este ultimo monosílabo saco de si a Duo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, Heero, Heero estaba llamando preguntando por el ¿no es así? -

- Que te valla bien, no llames más -y con esto último se escucho como la joven colgaba el teléfono-

**--- Fin de la comunicación telefónica---**

- ...Heero... -murmuro e inmediatamente al sentir el tono del teléfono apretó la tecla de remarcar, el teléfono sonó dos veces cuando fue atendido-

**--- Comunicación telefónica---**

-- ¿Si? -se escucho por parte del otro lado-

- ... -Duo no lo podía creer¡¡había remarcado inconcientemente el teléfono sin pensar que diría siquiera! Y los nervios volvían a el mas fuertes que nunca...-

-- ¿Quién habla? -insistió al no escuchar respuesta-

- ...Heero... yo... -tartamudeo por unos instantes, si Hilde lo encontraba... -

- ... ¿Duo?... -la voz del otro lado sonó algo sorprendida, Duo se podía dar cuenta ya que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos le habían ayudado a entender los tonos de voz de Heero-

- ...perdón... -alcanzó a decir y únicamente colgó el teléfono-

**--- Fin de la comunicación telefónica---**

No quería verlo, realmente le dolía, aun le dolía tanto como el primer día, pero en el fondo tenia unos deseos enormes de ver aquellos ojos tan cristalinos

Entro a su habitación con la vista en el piso y se recostó en la cama, el pecho comenzaba a dolerle y lamentablemente las lagrimas eran incontenibles... de nuevo lloraba... de nuevo...

Estuvo toda la noche así, Hilde lo llamo a cenar pero no accedió, a la mañana siguiente luego de haber despertado de su deprimente noche se baño con agua fresca, casi helada, se vistió y se volvió a recostar en la cama aun desordenada...

Sus ojos estaban tremendamente llorosos e hinchados, se veía que no había dormido muy bien, y como haber dormido bien si se quedo dormido de tanto llorar a las 4 de la mañana y apenas eran las 9

De pronto el teléfono sonó, y como Hilde aun se hallaba dormida Duo se acerco y atendió, su voz sonaba muy dolida.

**-- Conversación telefónica---**

-¿Quién es? -pregunto lo más amable que podía-

--...Duo... no cuelgues... -esa voz... esa voz lo hizo llorar de nuevo... contuvo terriblemente los sollozos y lo escucho-... ¿Como estas?...

- ...bien... -intento decir lo mas claro posible, pero no fue convincente-

--... -del otro lado solo hubo silencio- ...ah pasado mucho tiempo...

- ... Si... -respondió el trenzado y luego trago saliva-

-- Me doy cuenta que no estas bien, si quieres corto -secamente-

- ...No es mi mejor día, perdóname, pero... no se que me pasa... -suspiro- no es bueno que llames aquí, escuche que Hilde no quiere... mejor dame tu teléfono y te llamo cuando pueda -las lagrimas se habían ido bastante, pero el corazón estaba hecho pedazos... no quería imaginar con quien se encontraba-

-- Bien... -Heero le dicto número por número al trenzado, quien lo anoto en un papel y lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón- ...no llames entre las 9:15 y las 15:30 ... estoy ocupado... -fue la única aclaración antes de colgar el teléfono y dejar a Duo pensando en todo, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón acelerado-

**--- Fin de la conversación telefónica---**

Luego de eso Duo entro a su habitación, tomo una gorra y salio de la casa, necesitaba estar solo, pensar, y que el aire tranquilizara todo su cuerpo.

Camino durante varios minutos, hasta que se canso y se sentó en la banca de una plaza. Allí respiro profundo y miro la hora, eran apenas las 10, no podría llamarlo hasta dentro de cinco horas y media...

Hecho la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, de pronto un papel golpeo su rostro, se lo quito y lo que vio lo dejo prendado...

"Incidente en la corte central, Representante de Relaciones Exteriores amenazada de muerte"

Bajo el titular del periódico estaba la foto de Relena con un peculiar guardaespaldas... Heero...

Duo miro y leyó con clarines todo el reportaje, que explicaba con lujo de detalles el acontecimiento y las consecuencias de este. Explicaba como el guardaespaldas había sido contratado para defenderla, y que este era parte de un grupo político llamado Preventers...

"nada nuevo..." pensó Duo al leer todo lo relacionado con Heero.

Al terminar de revisar si habían mas datos tiro el periódico al suelo y se levanto para regresar... tardaría bastante por lo que cuando regresara comería algo delicioso y vería que hacer luego...

La caminata le sirvió de mucho, ya que cuando se encontró en la puerta de su casa supo exactamente que hacer con Heero, aclararía todo, al menos lo haría sentir culpable y lo haría sufrir por todo lo que el lo hizo sufrir con su partida...

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hilde en la sala viendo televisión, el sonrió, esta ves sonrió muy sinceramente, estaba muchísimo mas tranquilo y el solo hecho de saber que Heero lo llamo a la casa y que ya había una decisión tomada lo hacia sentir sin un peso en la vida. No sabia como todos estos años había llorado tanto por un tonto como lo es Heero Yui...

- Buenos días Hilde. ¿Cómo amaneciste? -le dedico una radiante sonrisa que dejo atónita a la chica-

- ...bien Duo... ¿tu?... -contesto ignorando el asombro-

- Muy bien, tengo hambre¿cocinas tu o yo? - se tiro en el sillón, estaba cansado de tanto caminar, le dolían las piernas... y ni hablar de los ojos... de tanto haber llorado toda la noche aun le ardían-

- yo cocino Duo -sonrió- hoy te veo muy feliz¿se debe a algo en especial? -se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina-

- ...Hum... nop... a nada especialmente -sonrió- solo estoy contento, no cuestiones nada porque me echarás los ánimos al piso¿Qué vas a cocinar Hilde? Hummmm ¿te tal si me haces mi comida preferida?

- de acuerdo, te haré tu comida favorita hoy -se oyeron las ollas-

- ¡QUE BIEN! Hoy es mi dia de suerte¿sabes Hilde? Eh estado muy melancólico, me merezco una diversión¿Qué tal si hoy vamos al cine o algo? Asi te despejas tu también, no hace mucha falta ¿no? -tomo el control remoto del televisor y comenzó a hacer su cosa favorita, zaping-

- Bueno¿que película vamos a ver? Sabes que las de terror no me gustan mucho

- Yo pensaba en alguna cómica o de acción ¿Qué dices¿Cuál prefieres? A mi me gustaría mas una cómica, así nos reímos hasta que nos duela el estomago -rió-

- ...hmm... me parece bárbaro - "esta muy contento, ojala no se le valla esa alegría que hace mucho no tiene" pensó la joven-

Almorzaron tranquilamente, Duo estaba muy alegre... quizás porque su mente se había aclarado, o porque había podido hablar con Heero... el prefería pensar que era lo primero así no se angustiaba.

Luego Duo fue quien se ofreció a lavar los platos y cubiertos ya que ella había sido quien cocino, mas tarde cada uno se cambio de ropas. Duo se puso una camiseta lila con el numero 16 el violeta oscuro y uno pantalón negro de vestir. Mientras que Hilde se puso una falda de Jean y una camiseta azul claro, con unas botas algo altas.

Fueron al gran shopping de la colonia, directo al subsuelo donde estaban los cines, allí compraron golosinas y los boletos para la película.

Dos horas mas tarde, salieron de la sala directo al bar, Duo sonreía contento, realmente era el mejor dia de su vida... bueno de su vida en el ultimo año...

A las 3:30 de la tarde su reloj sonó indicándole que ya podría llamar a Heero, eso hizo bajar un poco los ánimos a Duo pero aun así... lo llamaría y arreglaría todo...

Le dijo a Hilde que esperase en un bar que el iría a las cabinas telefónica a hacer una llamada. La joven que atendía el negocio lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo que pasara por la cabina 4, Duo así lo hizo, luego saco el teléfono que estaba en su pantalón y marco cada uno de los dígitos con cuidado de no equivocarse. El teléfono hizo cuatro pitidos, y cuando Duo estuvo a punto de colgar Heero contesto.

**--- Conversación telefónica---**

-- ¿Si? -la voz de Heero estaba normal, al parecer no lo había interrumpido en algo muy importante--

- Heero... necesito verte... ¿Esta bien mañana a las 4 de la tarde? -luego reflexiono sus palabras¡¡ni siquiera sabia donde estaba el!- ¡AH! Perdón¿tu en que colonia estas¿O estas en la Tierra? Yo estoy en L2 con Hilde, bueno eso lo debes saber -rió sumamente nervioso- bueno... no se donde estas pero si no puedes viajar te entiendo, dime donde estas y yo iré, es urgente como te habrás dado cuenta jeje... -

-- Nos vemos mañana a las 4 de la tarde, en la plaza que esta a dos cuadras del Shopping de L2 -comunico Heero, su voz parecía estar algo turbada-

- ehh... ¡OK! Esta bien,... ¿oye acaso te eh interrumpido? Bueno es que como son justo las 3:30 pues por ahí aun andabas ocupado y yo te llame antes de tiempo y... -Heero lo interrumpió-

--...Estoy libre... hasta mañana Duo... -se despidió con un dejo de algo muy extraño que intrigo a Duo, pero cuando estaba por responder sonó el pitido del teléfono indicándole que había colgado-

**---Fin de la conversación telefónica---**

Duo se quedo pensando en la extraña vos que tenía en las últimas palabras de Heero, tanto así que ni se fijo en el cambio que le dio la recepcionista, por suerte esta no se había equivocado.

Regreso al bar donde se encontraba su amiga esperándolo y se sentó frente suyo, soltó un suspiro enorme y se recostó en la mesa con los brazos bajo la cabeza

- ¿Duo, estas bien? -pregunto su amiga algo triste porque el no estaba sonriente como hacia unos instantes atrás-

- ...Si Hilde... -suspiro nuevamente y se enderezo para mostrarle una sonrisa- estoy perfectamente

- ¡que bueno! -la chica sonrió y se levanto- yo ya pague Duo¿que tal si volvemos a casa?

- Bueno -respondió el trenzado y se levanto también caminando detrás de ella-

El resto del dia fue tranquilo, Duo no tardo en recobrar la sonrisa sincera, así que eso calmo muchísimo a Hilde y juntos se quedaron viento televisión en la sala de su casa.

A la mañana siguiente el despertó demasiado tarde, a las 1:30 PM para ser exactos, se levanto rapidísimo, se baño y se vistió con unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta manga corta de color azul no muy oscuro ni claro y bajo a comer algo, quería tener un rato libre para estar solo antes de ir a ver a Heero.

Saludo animosamente a Hilde, quien tenía puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba algo grande y unos shorts color rojo que apenas se veían. Tomo una leche con varias galletitas, ya que considero que una leche sola no lo llenaría lo suficiente para no comer luego de dos horas y salio de la casa diciendo que iría a caminar un rato largo.

Duo camino hasta una plazoleta cercana a su casa donde se sentó y se quedo pensando en la banca durante las horas restantes...

A las 3:50 pensó que ya era hora de ir yendo hacia la plaza cerca del shopping y su encuentro con Heero... pero calculo pésimamente la hora y se vio corriendo a las 4:00 cuando aun le faltaban tres cuadras para la plaza.

Al llegar, recargado en un árbol de la esquina estaba Heero, con su habitual peinado rebelde, tenia unos pantalones de Jean azul claros y una camisa a cuadros manga larga. Su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando el suelo, y brazos colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo; Duo sintió venir los nervios.

- ...hola... -saludo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, algo sonrojado, llamo su atención y Heero solo se enderezo para mirarlo de frente, Duo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente- Perdón por llegar tarde es que no pensé que me tardaría tanto desde una plaza a otra -sonrió y lo miro a los ojos-

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Buenop, a pedido de los que me dejaron review aqui publico el segundo capitulo de lo que empeso siendo un One Shot... la diea era dejarlo ahi, pero bueno... digamos que hubo inspiracion jojo... bueno, gracias a los que leyeron y porfi dejen review... aunque el tercer cap ya esta en proyecto...

Jotaru de Leonhart


	3. Por fin te veo mi amor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el cap anterior...

Al llegar, recargado en un árbol de la esquina estaba Heero con su habitual peinado rebelde, tenia unos pantalones de Jean azul claros y una camisa a cuadros manga larga. Su cabeza estaba gacha, mirando el suelo, y los brazos colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo; Duo sintió venir los nervios.

- ...hola... -saludo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, algo sonrojado, llamo su atención y Heero solo se enderezo para mirarlo de frente, Duo sacudió su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente- Perdón por llegar tarde es que no pensé que me tardaría tanto desde una plaza a otra -sonrió y lo miro a los ojos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin te veo... mi amor...

- ... -Heero se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, haciendo que los nervios de Duo incrementaran- ... ¿por que querías verme?... -su voz estaba muy suave-

- ...bueno... es que... -Duo bajo su vista unos instantes y suspiro- ...bueno... es que... a decir verdad únicamente quería saber como andabas... y que había sido de ti todo este tiempo... -

- me pudiste haber preguntado eso por teléfono -acuso Heero posando una mano en su cintura- eh estado bien, trabajando para preventers por si no ves los diarios

- si... vi que trabajas como guardaespaldas de Relena -frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en la plaza- pero además de eso opino que habrás hecho algunas otras cosas, a diferencia de mi claro...

- ... no... -respondió mientras lo seguía-

- que raro¿Cómo están Quatre, Wufei y Trowa? Hace mucho que no los veo, desde que me mude aquí no se nada de ellos, supongo que tu si, ya que estas en preventers -sus nervios se fueron calmando, pero aun estaba inquieto-

- Quatre esta en L4, Trowa en L3 y Wufei bien -contesto el otro mirando pasar un niño junto a su cachorro-

- no has cambiado nada -sonrió- sigues siendo el mismo callado y frío de siempre, supongo que nunca se te quitara, por suerte el haber estado tanto tiempo contigo me ayudo a entender tus estados de emoción... -esto ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza-

- ¿entender? -Heero lo miro entre confundido y sorprendido, pero bien disimulado- Duo... tu no me entiendes... te lo aseguro -volvió su vista al frente-

- yo creo que si, pero bueno como quieras, quédate con tu orgullo de mierda total yo no soy nada -lo miro un frunció el ceño- ¿y Relena como esta? -pregunto con asco-

- ..Bien... -respondió el otro con calma-

- Ah... ten cuidado, no valla a ser que termines muerto por protegerla, seguro que si eso pasase armaría un escándalo tremendo que ni tus asesinos ni sus amenazantes querrían tenerla cerca -miro al frente aun con el ceño fruncido-

- ...aun así cumpliré con mi trabajo... -

- ... -Duo no dijo nada y de pronto se paro en frente de Heero, quien lo miro con la misma frialdad de siempre- oye, siempre me lo he preguntado¿te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor o solo piensas en la matanza y en ti mismo?

- ... -Heero no respondió, pero no desvío la vista-

- el que calla otorga, creo que no vale la pena que sigamos así, porque a veces eres molesto, insoportable, a tal punto que se te llega a odiar, parece que nada te importa salvo la paz, pero no es así, no tiene que ser así¿Dónde queda tu vida? No eres el único en el mundo, la gente que esta a tú alrededor muchas veces se preocupa por ti más de lo que tu mismo te preocupas, o quizás de la misma forma en la cual te empeñas a proteger esa 'paz' que tu llamas duradera... ambos sabemos que no ser así siempre, lo que sucedió con Mariemaia puede suceder mañana misma también. Deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras y acciones, no eres un soldado, eres una persona, que convive con otras personas -

- No sabia que me odiaras, no lo demuestras -se limito a contestar-

- ... -Duo bajo la vista de pronto y cerro los ojos con fuerza- pero lo hago, por como eres, eres odioso, no te soporto -"y a pesar aun lo quiero..." termino la frase en su cabeza-

- ¿entonces por que me dijiste que quieras verme? -frunció el ceño y lo miro molesto-

- no se, pero tampoco te iba a dejar plantado, ya no importa, al menos te puedo decir en la cara lo mucho que me molesta tu forma de ser -lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver como los ojos de Heero chispeaban de ira, o al menos eso creyó ver- es la pura verdad, tuve que dejar todo de donde vivíamos porque no aguantaba el ambiente que habías creado

- y yo me fui porque eres un chiquilín que tampoco mira su alrededor -acuso Heero y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse-

- ... -Heero tenia algo de razón en todo eso, en el momento en que los nervios dominaron su cabeza todos los planes cambiaron, entonces tomo su fuerza de voluntad y tirando su orgullo y nervios a un lado se acerco y volteo- ¡Bien¡¡Como gustes, entonces terminare de aclarar las cosas antes de que te vallas!

Heero lo miro de con ira, se le notaba que estaba desbordando en ira ¿pero por que? ... Duo ni lo pensó, no tenia importancia si no se atrevería a buscarlo nunca más en su vida, esta seria la ultima vez que viera aquellos ojos tan cristalinos que siempre le habían gustado, seria la ultima vez que escucharía la voz tan dominante de aquel hombre dirigirse a el.

De un solo movimiento se acerco y lo beso. Heero quedo atónito con los ojos abiertos mientras un sonrojado trenzado se mantenía al contacto de sus labios con los del otro.

Duo se aparto sumamente sonrojado y miro por un segundo a Heero, luego desvió la vista

- ... y te odio porque me haces sufrir y no sales de mi cabeza... -dijo mirando al suelo-

Heero se quedo en silencio, tardo unos segundos en recomponer su postura fría y dura de siempre y luego de eso únicamente miro de arriba abajo al joven en frente de su vista. Luego se acerco suavemente y le dio un suave pero duradero beso en la mejilla, esto sorprendió de sobremanera a Duo quien lo miro apenas el se alejo.

Heero decidió irse, tan así fue que después del saludo tan amistoso que le dejo al trenzado se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia quien sabe donde...

- ... ¿no vas a decir nada?... -murmuro el trenzado intentando creer que su voz había sido oídas por el otro, pero no fue así- ... ¿y yo?... -callo de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas por aquel hombre volvieron a fluir incesantemente.

Ese día Duo se la paso en la calle, recorriendo los bares y los shoppings esperando distraerse, afortunadamente todo lo que había sufrido anteriormente le había ayudado a no sufrir tanto esta vez, y vio las cosas desde un punto de vista para el, ahora nuevo.

Heero no tenia porque decirle nada, así es que el hecho de que se halla ido no representaba nada extraño, Duo supuestamente nunca sintió nada por el, ya que Heero no lo sabia, y dudaba que los demás lo supiesen también; por otro lado, el joven del cual el estaba enamorado siempre había sido frío y seco con sus acciones y sus actos, así que¿Por qué esta vez tenia que ser dulce y cariñoso con el¿Acaso solo porque el lo esperaba el otro debía ser así? Lastimosamente no, seria precioso que solo porque el quisiera que alguien lo abrasara, eso sucediera... pero nadie puede saber lo que se quiere si no se comunica con palabras o actos, así que debía conformarse con lo que le pudieran dar.

Entonces se le ocurrió, por primera vez, lo egoísta que era, nunca creyó ser tan egoísta con la gente, pero desde este punto de vista que había encontrado el era el peor de todo el mundo, aunque tampoco se alejaba de sus principios...

Vagó durante horas y horas... solo supo que en un momento dado se le ocurrió mirar el reloj, era media noche para entonces, sintió una gota de agua caer en su nariz e instintivamente miro al cielo y varias gotas de agua comenzaron a caer cada vez mas rápido; estaba lloviendo...

Apresuro el paso para llegar a tomar un taxi o llegar a casa, lo que primero consiguiera.

Debido a que la lluvia se incremento considerablemente no consiguió taxi libre que lo pudiera llevar a su casa y aparcarle del agua. Comenzó a correr cuando su cabeza confirmo el hecho de no encontrar un maldito taxi y cuando llevaba como tres cuadras de haber corrido se detuvo tomando aire debajo de un techo de uno de los comercios que se encontraban allí.

Se tomo el pecho respirando profundamente, para hacer llegar aire a los pulmones y bajar el ritmo cardiaco, cuando un auto freno frente suyo y toco bocina tres veces. Duo parpadeo intrigado un par de veces ¿seria alguien que lo conocía acaso, luego se señalo con su mano como preguntando si era a el quien le tocaba bocina y la puerta del lado del acompañante se abrió mostrando el lujoso interior del auto. Al acercarse, tal fue su asombro al descubrir que Heero era el conductor, que se olvido del mundo que lo rodeaba a tal punto de permitir que varias personas lo chocasen.

- ... Si te quedas allí te mojaras... -anuncio la evidente consecuencia con calma notable-

Duo volvió a parpadear mientras procesaba las palabras y la intención del conductor, luego se acerco y dudando de que todo lo que veía realmente existía, pregunto:

- ¿quieres que suba? -Heero lo miro como diciéndole 'entupido' y volvió a cerrar los ojos-

- ...si no quieres cierra la puerta y me voy... -respondió a sabiendas de lo que el otro haría-

Duo no perdió tiempo y se subió al auto, era un Honda Civic último modelo, de esos chatitos con reproductores de CD y vidrios completamente mecanizados, de color azul marino.

- ...Discúlpame por lo de hoy... -susurro Duo mirando a sus piernas-

- ...hn... -respondió Heero mientras encendía el motor del auto y se echaba a andar, era realmente un lujo-

Y como para que no lo sea, era un Preventer contratado por una representante de relaciones diplomáticas, seguramente su sueldo era extremadamente alto y lujos como este eran pequeños; ahora, si su auto era así¡¡no quería ni imaginar lo que seria su departamento! Seguramente era una mansión, llena de lujos, casi como un castillo.

Habían pasado tan solo unos segundos desde que Duo había subido al auto cuando sonó el celular del otro; quien al estar conduciendo solo tomo el celular y miro la pantalla, mas tarde se lo paso a Duo quien lo miro atónitamente.

- atiéndelo, yo no puedo -ordeno secamente, a lo que Duo levanto la tapita del artefacto y saludo cordialmente-

**--- Comunicación Telefónica--- **

- Disculpe en estos momentos Heero se encuentro ocupado conduciendo, por eso no puede atenderle ¿Quién le digo que llamo? -Sonrió, Heero le estaba dejando la confianza de responder una llamada quizás muy personal-

-- ..Ah... -la vos del otro lado era femenina, no tardo mucho en reconocerla- ... El debe saber quien soy, habla Relena Darlian

- Hee-chan -llamo- es la señorita Relena ¿le dejo dicho que te llame luego? -la joven escucho como llamaban al ahora guardaespaldas, pero no escucho la respuesta de este- ¡OK! Humm... disculpe, dijo que mas tarde se asegurara de llamarla -de Heero solo había recibido un asentimiento-

-- Me parece bien, solo dile que la próxima vez que se valla a otro lado me avise porque hoy tuve que cancelar muchos proyectos por no contar con el -reclamo la joven, que no lucia muy molesta pero tampoco tranquila-

- ¡OK! Yo le digo -aseguro el chico que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro clavada en la carretera- ¿algo mas?

-- No, gracias por su atención, le encargo el recado -y con esto ultimo la muchacha colgó-

**---Fin de la comunicación telefónica---**

- Heero, dice Relena que la próxima vez que te vallas avises porque tuvo que suspender muchos proyectos por tu culpa -suspiro- me pregunto como la soportas... -le devolvió el celular- en fin es tu asunto -se cruzó de brazos mirando por la ventanilla-

- ...solo hago mi trabajo... lo demás no le concierne...-respondió dejando el celular en la bandeja de la puerta-

- pues no daba a entender eso, no te pregunta cuando vas al baño porque creo que no le da... -bufo con nítida molestia-

- ... -lo miro de reojo- ... ¿son celos?... -murmuro

- ¿Qué? -volteo a verle completamente sonrojado y nervioso- ¡claro que no¿¿¡¡Crees que soy un celoso? -se defendió-

- ...hn... -volvió su vista a la carretera-

- Por cierto ¿A dónde me llevas exactamente? Porque yo no te dije donde vivía ni a donde quería que me llevaras¿piensas llevarme a tu departamento quizás? -se recargo en el asiento- valla locura...

- entonces dime donde quieres que te deje... -

- Hum... si voy a casa en este estado y contigo Hilde me mata -se rasco la cabeza- pero si sigo en la calle solo voy a conseguir desmayarme -rió- hummm aunque tampoco puedo quedarme con la ropa mojada... sino me voy a enfermar... -cerro los ojos- bueno no importa, ya veré como escapar del... -fue interrumpido-

- baja del auto -ordeno el otro, con el auto ya apagado-

- ¿para que? -pregunto atónito y se dio cuenta de que el auto ya no estaba en marcha y que se encontraban dentro de un garaje-

Heero mantuvo el silencio y salio del auto, seguido por Duo, luego subieron por un ascensor hasta el 4 piso, en donde Heero abrió una puerta la cual daba a su departamento, todo esto Duo lo hizo admirando el lujo del lugar, tal cual como se lo había imaginado, las ganancias como Preventer y como guardaespaldas daban lo suficiente como para lujos como estos...

Apenas Heero abrió la puerta de su departamento la decoración casi lo hace caerse para atrás, todos los muebles eran de un tono roble, las cortinas y tapizados eran claros, mas la alfombra que recubría el suelo era de un color sangre, los sillones de un color negro y las paredes empapeladas con un tapiz color crema; todo de un lujo exorbitante.

- siéntate, ahora te traeré algo de ropa para que te cambies y te preparo algo para el frió que debes tener -comenzó a caminar rumbo a una puerta que estaba en la pared derecha, se veía que daba a un pasillo un poco corto-

Duo hizo lo pedido sin titubear, y con el sumo cuidado de no ensuciar o tirar algo de aquella sala. Heero no tardo en venir con una camisa azul brillante y unos pantalones negros, que se los tiro literalmente sobre las rodillas de Duo y se fue a la cocina, que al parecer estaba cruzando una puerta de vidrio con cortinas blancas al lado del pasillo por donde antes había entrado

- ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?... -se puso de pie esperando respuesta-

-al final del pasillo esta mi habitación, cierra la puerta y vístete -

Y Duo así lo hizo, la habitación no era menos lujosa, una cama de dos plazas con colcha color marrón y empapelada en celeste claro, todos los muebles también de tono roble.

A un lado de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, en frente, como a tres metros y medio se encontraba la cama, con una mesa de noche a cada lado, el ropero se hallaba en la otra pared, entre la de la puerta y la de la cama, era bastante amplio... y en la pared de enfrente se encontraba un hermoso ventanal con cortinas negras, las cuales estaban cerradas, solo estaban encendidos los veladores a los lados de la cama.

Duo entro y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejo la ropa que le habían dado sobre el escritorio y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando hubo acabado su tarea doblo y junto su ropa y salio de la habitación, volviendo a la sala.

Heero lo esperaba sentado en el sofá negro, con la cabeza echada para atrás. Cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba se acomodo y lo que vio lo dejo prendado por instantes; la ropa que le había dado a Duo le quedaba perfectamente de su talla, sorprendentemente, le quedaba tan bien que por momentos se olvido de porque estaban allí y lo que realmente estaba pasando.

- ... ¿sucede... algo malo?... -pregunto un tanto sonrojado Duo- ¿acaso tan mal me queda?...

- ...no... -respondió sinceramente- toma -se levanto y le dio una tasa con te caliente- esta muy caliente, ten cuidado

- ...-se sonrojo nuevamente y tomo la tasa dejando a un lado su ropa algo húmeda- ...gracias... -la forma en que Heero le había mirando lo había puesta muy nervioso, todo aquello estaba salido de la realidad-

- cuando termines te llevo a tu casa -comento el de ojos claros sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y perdiendo el televisor con el control remoto-

- esta bien, de hecho no tenias porque traerme a tu casa, me hubieras llevado a la mía y listo, total los sermones que me puede dar Hilde no son nada ya me eh acostumbrado a todas las formas en las que ella te puede llegar a retar y creo que con la mente bien clara puedo evitarlas a todas sin gran escándalo -río- bueno como sea, el tema es que ahora estoy aquí, en tu departamento... y... -Duo mantuvo silencio llamando la atención del guardaespaldas-

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, eternos instantes, luego Heero se acomodo y aun mirando al televisor comento:

- ...lo que hiciste hoy fue extraño... -Duo lo miro sonrojado-

- ¿tu crees?... -miro la tasa de te que tenia entre sus manos y tomo un sorbo-

- ...si... no creí que... -

- lo se, yo lo se mejor que nadie, pero no tiene importancia, ya no...-volvió a tomar otro sorbo-

- ...yo creo que... ahora es cuando mas importancia tiene... -lo miro- Duo...

* * *

Notas de la autora: Tercer cap, la verdad, lo sigo nomas porque una vez que comienso un finc no lo puedo dejar a la mitad. Pero si fuera por reivews,... ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! gracias a las que leen... el fanfinc se actualizara en cuanto este listo el proximo capitulo, asique porfavor, si leen, continuen y dejen review...

Ate... Jotaru


	4. Un dia normal ¿Con Heero Yuy?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...lo que hiciste hoy fue extraño... -Duo lo miro sonrojado-

- ¿tu crees?... -miro la tasa de te que tenia entre sus manos y tomo un sorbo-

- ...si... no creí que... -

- lo se, yo lo se mejor que nadie, pero no tiene importancia, ya no...-volvió a tomar otro sorbo-

- ...yo creo que... ahora es cuando mas importancia tiene... -lo miro- Duo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo un silencio terrorífico que pareció tardar una eternidad en desaparecer y ser roto; hasta que Duo volvió a tomar otro sorbo al te, que ya pronto se enfriaría por completo, y miro a Heero.

- ¿Qué? -soltó al fin- No me llames y te quedes callado, me haces pensar que tenias algo para decirme y se te olvido o algo parecido ¿por que las cosas se te han de olvidar a veces cierto? Ahg como sea, -volvió a mirar el líquido que contenía la tasa-

Heero lo miro unos instantes mas y luego desvió la vista, se quedaron en silencio otro rato largo, hasta que Duo termino de tomar el te, entonces se levanto y, dejando la tasa ya vacía en la mesa, lo miro.

- ya me voy, supongo que quieres dormir... -se dirigió a la puerta pero al percatarse de que Heero no lo seguía se volteo- ¡¡OYE! Me vas a acompañar o vas a ser un desubicado total, a las visitas se las acompaña a la puerta -sonrió y Heero se levanto con pesadez- mañana te traigo la ropa, ¿a que hora estarás? No valla a ser que venga y tú no estés

- quédatela -se escucho por parte del japonés-

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué me la quede! -el otro asintió- ¡¡No! Es tuya, tú me la prestaste así que yo mañana te la devuelvo

- Te queda de tu talla, quédatela -el trenzado salio del departamento y vio que Heero lo seguía-

- No seas terco, te digo que no, yo mañana te la traigo a tu casa anda dime a que hora vas a estar -el japonés negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al ascensor- ¿y tu adonde vas ahora?

- Te llevare a tu casa -respondió firmemente, y toco el botón para llamar al ascensor-

- Yo puedo irme solo, por si no lo recuerdas tengo piernas, además no necesito ser un cuidado por ti y que me tengas que llevar a todos lados, puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta, se donde vivo -aseguro el otro acercándose- Anda vete a dentro yo me voy a mi casa.

- ...como quieras... -murmuro el otro y una vez que el trenzado subió al ascensor lo siguió y lo arrincono contra la pared- mañana estaré todo el día -aclaro-

- ...ok... -asintió nervioso, la cercanía era mucha-

Heero termino de acercarse y junto sus labios con los de un Duo completamente sorprendido, luego lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo y comenzó a profundizar el beso. El otro fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, su corazón no se calmaba tan rápidamente, podía sentir la respiración del otro chocando tan suave y delicadamente en su mejilla, lo hacia sentir en el cielo; fueron momentos eternos, momentos que perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y el lugar, tan solo lo abraso con fuerza, para no perderlo, para que no se fuera, aunque tuvieran que separarse...

El de ojos claros se aparto lentamente, uno de sus brazos estaba en la cintura del trenzado y el otro estaba apoyado en la pared del ascensor, que estaba sonando molestamente por tener la puerta abierta. Escucho que una señora grito algo, pero no descifró exactamente que era. El trenzado seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado, aun no lo soltaba; lo que es mas, se aferro mas a el y hundió su rostro en el pecho del japonés.

- ... ¿por que?... -se escucho susurrar-

- ... hasta mañana... Duo... -saludo el otro dejando un beso en la mejilla del de pelo largo y lo aparto por completo-

- ...no... -negó con la cabeza intentando aferrarse de nuevo- ...no te vallas... -se volvió a aferrar- quédate así... conmigo... -sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas ¿Por qué?

- ...Duo... -murmuro-

- ¡¡¡Cierren el ascensor! -una mujer grito y seguidamente el golpe de una puerta-

Heero saco a Duo de allí y cerró la puerta, el otro mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, había logrado contener las lágrimas pero el corazón se sentía apresado por algo.

Luego el guardaespaldas comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento, y el trenzado lo siguió sin chistar. Cuando entraron Heero cerro la puerta y miro a Duo, quien sin perder tiempo se volvió a aferrar a el, y volvió a murmurar "¿Por qué?"

- ... Porque quise... -respondió suavemente-

- ¿Qué? -el trenzado lo miro atónito ¿solo porque quiso hacerlo?-

- ya oíste, porque quise -se volvió a acercar y volvió a dejarle un beso, esta vez mucho mas suave, el trenzado se volvió a sonrojar- como ahora...

- ... -frunció el ceño- ¿crees que esto es un juego Heero? ¡¡Yo estoy siendo sincero, no estoy jugando con vos! ¡¡Yo realmente siento algo por vos y hoy no te bese solo porque quise sino porque era lo que sentía! Si tú me preguntaras que pasa por mi mente entonces sabrías mas cosas y verías que no juego, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no vez que me lastima? ¿Por qué no te...? -fue callado por un beso del japonés, instintivamente se volvió a perder en aquellos labios, le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo, pero no podía dejar que por eso lo pasaran por arriba-

- ¿Nunca te callas cierto? -murmuro una vez que se separaron-

- ... -Duo dudo un momento, mientras volvía a la realidad- No, porque no dejo que nadie me pase por encima, y el que tú seas la persona que más quiero no te hace ser la excepción a la regla, porque es cuando mas me duele tu frialdad

- ... -Heero lo miro calmo y luego cerro lo ojos- si quieres aun puedes irte -se volteo y se dirigió al sillón-

Duo se quedo parado unos instantes, realmente esos besos lo sacaban de si hasta en los recuerdos; sonrió ante esto y tomo el picaporte con la intención de irse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta para salir de ella, luego de esto no supo ni donde estaba ni que horas eran, tan solo camino, y sin pensar a donde llego a su casa. En todo el camino lo único que había hecho eran pensar en el, "que entupido" se dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa, entre abrió los ojos para saber como iba la llave y cerro lo puerta, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Hilde que lo estudio literalmente de arriba abajo.

- ¡¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba Duo! ¡¡Casi me matas del susto por amor de dios! ¿¡Donde estuviste que vienes con otras ropas? -pregunto la mujer a la que Duo ignoro por completo y se dirigió a la escalera- ¡¡Duo no me ignores!

- Con Heero, estoy bien -respondió de mala gana y luego sonrió al recordar sus besos-

- ¿Como que con Heero? -se llevo una mano a la boca alarmada- ...No me digas que el te encontró...

- No... -la chica lo siguió- yo lo encontré a el, y hoy estuvimos hablando... -sonrió aun mas ¿El hablando con el frío Heero? Que cosa tan increíble

- ¿Cómo? ¿Eso quiere decir que arreglaron las cosas? ¿O estas así porque se pelearon? -interrogo la chica mientras lo seguía hasta el cuarto de el-

- Ni lo uno ni lo otro Hilde, es raro... -suspiro- ni yo se que paso, pero bueno... -se volteo y la miro con una sonrisa- estoy cansado, así que si me permites iré a dormir-

- Claro... -salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya-

Esa noche Duo no pudo dormir con facilidad, le costo conciliar el sueño pero cuando lo logro durmió como piedra. Se despertó a las 10 de la mañana y se baño como era de costumbre.

Mas tarde le preparo el desayuno a los dos y recordó que debía llevarle las ropas a Heero, esto ultimo lo puso de buen humor y ansioso.

Hilde lo trato con muy buen humor, al parecer ella también estaba contenta el día de hoy. Alrededor de las 11 salio de su casa, hoy tenía puesto un pantalón de Jean y una camisa color negro ya que adoraba ese color. No tardo en encontrar el departamento de Heero, no supo como lo hizo ya que anoche no se había fijado ni en el número, haciendo alusión a su instinto presiono un botón del portero eléctrico, no había respondido nadie cuando se escucho como la puerta fue destrabada, Duo con algo de temor la abrió y entro, le sorprendió que Heero dejara entrar a cualquiera...

Subió el ascensor y cuando llego a la puerta de Heero toco suavemente, la visión con la que se encontró lo dejo bastante pasmado, a pesar de estar acostumbrado de antes a ver el cuerpo de Heero sin camiseta, hacia muchísimo que no lo veía en tales condiciones, así que esto le produjo un sonrojo increíble. El japonés tenía puesto un pantalón de color beige con cinturón negro, y una toalla en una de las manos.

- Pasa -ordeno el japonés haciéndose a un lado-

- Disculpa por interrumpirte ¿te desperté? -entro y se quedo mirándolo, era realmente guapo-

- No, recién termino de bañarme -tomo una camiseta que estaba en el sillón y se la puso, era blanca con los brazos y el pecho azul-

- hamm... toma, tu ropa -estiro dos prendas correctamente dobladas y le sonrió- yo ya me voy, vine temprano porque quizás así te ahorraría mucho tiempo y tendrías la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieras-

- ... -dejo la ropa que el trenzado le dio sobre el sillón y tomo las llaves de la mesita- ¿almorzaste?

- eh? No, pero... -

- Te invito, vamos -ordeno sin prestar mayor atención a lo que el otro le decía y salio del departamento-

- ¿Qué? No, deja, yo me regreso a mi casa -salio detrás de Heero- no te tienes que hacer problemas, además Hilde seguro que me espera con la comida hecha, hoy esta mi plato favorito y como ella esta de buen humor seguro que también habar gaseosa...

- ...hn... -murmuro el otro y siguió caminando sin prestar atención al montón de palabrerío que decía su acompañante-

Duo, ya resignado, no le quedo más que subirse al auto cuando Heero abrió ambas puertas del auto. Su mente divago por las mas profundas dudas de su cabeza, sin solución aun, que quería conversar con el... pero era extraño... ¿estaba haciendo planes para hablar con la persona mas callada del universo?... "Que absurdo" se dijo con una sonrisa algo triste mientras veía por la ventana del auto pasar la gente y los negocios del centro.

Heero estaciono en una zona privada de un restaurante de muy alta categoría, "¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué le tenga envidia?" pensó al entrar al lujoso lugar, el cual estaba ambientado casi románticamente, ya que se percibía un aire entre romántico y tranquilo...

Se sentaron no muy lejos de la entrada, digamos que en el medio del local, inmediatamente después el mozo se acerca a tomarles el pedido, ambos pidieron algo simple, Duo porque no quería parecer mas glotón de lo que era, y Heero porque realmente no se le apetecía nada grande...

- Heero, ¿puedo saber por que me besaste ayer? -se sonrojo al ver que el otro le prestaba atención-

- ya te dije, porque quise -se recargo en la silla con los ojos cerrados-

- ¡Bueno!... ¿Por qué quisiste? -se cruzo de brazos mirándolo como niño chiquito-

- No se, simplemente quise, el ser humano tiene que dejarse llevar por las emociones, simplemente hice eso -lo vio fríamente-

- ... -se sonrojo-... ¿emociones?... ¿Quieres decir que...?... -miro a Heero completamente sonrojado-

- ... -levanto una ceja- ¿Qué? -pregunto al ver que el otro no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

- no -negó con la cabeza y miro la mesa- ...nada... no es nada especial, olvídalo.

En ese instante llego el mozo con el pedido, sirvió con calma y se retiro, ambos comieron en silencio y de vez en cuando Duo miraba a Heero, quien al percatarse lo miraba también, luego Duo se sonrojaba al ser descubierto y volvía a su comida... Luego de varios altercados como este en completo silesio, terminaron su almuerzo y mas tarde Heero pago lo indicado por le mozo y salieron del restaurante.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? -fue entonces que el trenzado se dio cuenta-

- "¿el esta haciendo esto para compensar lo de ayer?... ¿¡¡Qué mierda se cree que es?" -pensó el Shinigami y lo miro con ira- Heero, no tienes porque tener atenciones conmigo solo por un percance, es odioso que me tomes al pelo -se freno en la vereda antes de llegar al auto del de ojos claros-

- ¿Qué? -lo miro de frente, con esa mirada fría y analizadora-

- Digo, es claro que me invitaste a almorzar como una 'disculpa' de lo que paso ayer ¿no es así? -se cursó de brazos- mira lo único que me queda por decirte es que te adoraría, aun más, si esto fuera sinceramente, pero dado el caso creo que lo haces solo para saber que no te guardo rencor y no cargar con tu alma dolida ¿es que tan egoísta eres? Al final creo que me gusta más el Heero frío que conocí a este interesado y egoísta que tengo en frente

- ... -había escuchado su argumento en silencio y sin levantar acusaciones, le tendría mucha paciencia- ...Duo... si esa es tu forma de pensar eres un tonto... -se dio vuelta con la intención de ir hasta la puerta del conductor-

- ¿Yo tonto? ¡¡Mira vos! Solo porque cuido de que nadie me pase por arriba, Heero ¡¡eres el ser mas egoísta que conozco! Solo dices eso para hacerme sentir culpable y no querer asumir que las cosas son como digo -descruzo los brazos y lo miro con el entre cejo muy fruncido-

- Sube al auto de una maldita vez -ordeno Heero mirando desde el otro lado del auto-

- ¡¡NO!¡¡No voy a dejar que me convenzas por ser solo una cara bonita! -le saco la lengua de modo infantil y se dispuso a irse de allí caminando-

Heero camino rápido hasta el y lo volteo quedando a pocos centímetros de él, Duo se sonrojo inmediatamente y Heero le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que lo termino besando... De nuevo no se pudo negar, esos besos lo llevaban al cielo haciéndose olvidar de todo lo que existía a su alrededor, del tiempo y del espacio en cuestión, solo con el rose de sus tibios labios, solo al sentir la lengua del otro rozando sus labios pidiendo y luchando por entrar...

Se continuaron besando un buen rato, hasta que Duo sintió que no debía dejarse llevar, porque si realmente lo estaba usando esto le dolería mucho en el futuro...

Al separarse el de pelo largo quedo impactado con la mirada del soldado estoico que estaba frente a el, poseía una mirada llena de un sentimiento o de algo que el no conocía, que nunca antes había visto en aquellos ojos; inmediatamente los ojos del guardaespaldas cambian y vuelven a ser como siempre, fríos, mas tarde lo suelta.

- ...Heero... -susurra y lo tomo del brazo- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente conmigo?... -lo abraza-

- ...no te importa... -se volteo- eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca...

- ... -sonrió, ese orgullo que tenía...- ... ¿sabes?... -se sonrojo y Heero se volteo a verlo- ... yo si puedo decir... que te quiero mucho... -lo miro completamente apenado-

- ... -Heero lo mito algo sorprendido, pero disimulando lo máximo posible- ...Duo... -cerro los ojos y volvió a darse vuelta- ¿Vas a subir o no?... -fue la simple evasión-

- ... -sonrió abiertamente- ¡claro! ¿Y a donde iremos ahora? ¿Me llevaras a mi casa o a algún otro lado?... -lo tomo del brazo- ...Hmmm... También estaría lindo ir al circo, Trowa esta de jira me contó Hilde hoy en la mañana, o sino... -miro al frente- también estaría bien ir a caminar a algún lado, o al cine... o al teatro, se esta estrenando una obra muy linda -lo miro- ¿Qué opinas tu?

- ... Como quieras... -se soltó y le abrió la puerta- elije tu.

- ¡¡Ok! -se sentó y espero a que Heero entrara al auto- entonces vamos a ver a Trowa, hace mucho que no voy y sino Catherine se enojara conmigo -rió nervioso- no quiero ni imaginarlo... -luego una gotita apareció en la cabeza- hermosa la escena que me va a hacer cuando me vea contigo... -lo miro de reojo- ¿Por qué vas a entrar conmigo no es así? ¡¡Mira que si me toca entrar yo solito te llevo arrastrando! (¬¬)

- ... Esta bien... -hizo una mueca en forma de sonrisa; ese era el trenzado que el conocía, así era como quería verlo siempre-

El trenzado lo miro unos segundos, luego sonrió y miro por la ventanilla, en esos momentos todos los problemas no existían, quería estar así para siempre, con el, sin peleas, sin que un 'Reina' se interpusiera entra ambos, solo con el y esa sonrisa... "¡momento! ¿Sonrisa?... ¡¿lo de recién fue una sonrisa! ... no puede ser...". Miro al conductor del auto, quien manejaba sin inmutarse de nada, bien serio como siempre... "no... fue mi imaginación, verlo sonreír ante mi seria un milagro... jajajaja... "

Duo se quedo sonriendo ante sus pensamientos un buen rato mientras continuaba contemplando el paisaje que pasaba ante si.

Minutos de después se encontraban sentados en primera la primera fila del circo en donde Trowa trabajaba, Heero con una bebida en las manos y Duo con un paquete de palomitas de maíz. La función empezó y una persona detrás de las cortinas los miraba con una sorpresa bien disimulada en su rostro, mientras que otra persona frente a ellos los miraba de igual forma...

Trowa hizo una actuación espectacular, o al menos eso decía Duo siempre que lo veía, Heero se mantuvo al margen y solo dijo que estaba bien...

Salieron de allí y se acercaron a la parte de atrás del circo, donde estaban los trabajadores, irían a saludar a Trowa como era la costumbre de Duo...

- ¡¡Trowa! -grito Duo mientras se acercaba corriendo a el y a Catherine; Heero lo seguía a paso calmado-

- Hola Duo, tanto tiempo ¿no? ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto Catherine cordialmente-

- ¡¡Muy bien! -sonrió- todo ah estado muy bien, que raro que Hilde no vino a verlos, me tuvo toda la mañana diciendo que no nos podíamos perder esta actuación, como todos los años -rió-

- Es raro verte junto a Heero... -comento Trowa al ver que Heero ya estaba al lado de Duo-

- Eh... -se sonrojo- es que... bueno... el... yo... -miro al suelo, estaba haciendo el papel de ridículo-

- ... -guardo silencio y lo miro a Trowa en su silenciosa charla- Solo pasábamos... -

- ...hm... -miro a Duo- Dice Quatre que lo tienes muy abandonado, esta preocupado por ti -informo el ojiverde-

- ¡¡AHH! Si, es que no eh tenido tiempo de viajar hasta L4 para verlo, además como el cambia mucho de celular no me atrevo a llamarlo... -sonrió- pero si lo vez dile que estoy bien, que nada malo ah pasado y que en cuanto puedo iré a visitarlo a el y a sus hermanas, así que mas vale que prepare un informe de lo que me va a decir seguramente es mucho y... -

- ... Que llene la casa de comida no seria mala idea... -en tono burlón-

- ... -se sonrojo- ¡¡Heero! Que cruel, ya veras maldito témpano -intento agarrarle la cabeza- ¡¡te voy a matar! -salto para revolverle los pelos, pero Heero se defendía-

- ...esa es mi frase... -murmuro mientras sostenía las manos del trenzado- ...quédate quieto baka...

- ¡¡Hagg! ... -Trowa miraba serio y Catherine muy sorprendida, no creyó que ellos se llevasen así- ¡¡Eres un maldito! ¡¡MALOOOOOOO! -le gritaba aun con las manos agarradas por el otro-

- ... -se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar- bueno Duo, le dejare tu recado a Quatre. -El mencionado se sonrojo ya que se había olvidado de la presencia de los otros-

- Ah... si... gracias Trowa... -hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos- ¡¡Momento! ¿Cómo sabes de Quatre? -pícaro-

- Estuvimos allí de jira antes de venir a esta colonia, y Trowa y yo nos hospedamos en su casa ya que Quatre nos había ofrecido pasar algunos días allí -respondió la chica-

- Ahh... -balbuceo Duo no muy convencido- bueno, ya me encargare de hablar con Quatre -sonrió- por otro lado ¿Heero nos vamos? Quiero ver la película que se estrena el día de hoy en el cine del Shopping, dicen que es re linda, pero estoy dudando entre ver esa y otra que también se estrena, es que esta es de suspenso y terror y a mi me gustan mas las de acción, pero la otra no es de acción sino de comedia, la iba a ir a ver con Hilde pero como a ella le gustan las de acción al igual que a mi vimos otra muy linda en donde el protagonista se muere al final, así que me quede con las ganas de ver esta dos, pero aun no me decido cual deberíamos... -

- ...Hablas demasiado... -lo interrumpió y el otro se sonrojo un poquito-

- perdón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, además se supone que ya estabas acostumbrado, nunca te quejaste ni cuando tenia mi Discman a muy alto volumen, Hilde aun me pregunta como es que no se me rompieron los tímpanos, simplemente no lo se, supongo que el ser El Dios de la Muerte ayuda pero Hilde dice que no que solo es...

- Ya entendí -lo volvió a interrumpir y el otro solo se rió- Bueno Trowa...

- Que pasen buen día -se despidió-

- Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, suerte -sonrió la chica y se fue a acomodar la ropa-

- ¡¡Cuidado con Quatre, Trowa! -rió- ¡¡Nos vemos!

Duo se mantuvo callado observando cada auto y cada paisaje que cambiaba instantáneamente frente a sus ojos... no había sido la primera vez que se quedaba callado en un viaje, y es que le gustaba mirar los paisajes que el conocía de vista pero en los cuales no estaba nada seguido.

- ... -Heero lo miro de reojo unos instantes- no sabía que te quedabas callado cuando viajabas... -Duo lo miro tranquilo-

- Si, no se bien que me pasa, solo que me encanta mirar por las ventanillas de los autos o de los colectivos cuando salgo, me entretengo pensando en cosas que se me ocurren cuando miro plazas a las que nunca fui o cuando pasa un auto el cual nunca vi por dentro... -sonrió- es realmente entretenido, creo que es la única forma de que me quede callado ¿verdad?

- ... -asintió y continúo conduciendo-

- A veces... -volvió a mirar la ventanilla- ...a veces me gustaría que hablaras mas de ti mismo, no se, quizás podríamos llevarnos mucho mejor sin discusiones, creo que nos peleamos porque no entiendo por que haces las cosas, aunque me considero afortunado de conocer todas tus reacciones de enfado o curiosidad... -sonrió algo apenado-

- Aun no conoces todas mis reacciones -se limito, sabia a donde quería llegar pero... -

- Lo se, lo se, pero aun así me gustaría saber mas de ti... -se sonrojo mucho mas- si ya me gustas con lo poco que te conozco... entonces... -

- ... Baka... -susurro el otro casi inaudiblemente-

- ... -Duo se quedo callado, realmente era una estupidez conocer mas al soldado estoico, aunque seria muy lindo, además estaba hablando pavadas y seguro que lo estaba aburriendo-

Después de un rato más de viaje llegaron al dichoso shopping, Duo ahora si estaba extremadamente callado y eso realmente era de preocuparse. Fueron hasta donde estaban las salas para las películas, donde luego de que Heero lo llamo varias veces el trenzado eligió la película, pero a la hora decir a pedir los boletos nombro otra muy distinta así que terminaron pidiendo ver "The Ring".

Compraron palomitas de maíz, y una gaseosa como en el circo y fueron a sus asientos... Duo se mantenía tenso, él sabia bien que la película que había escogido era de terror pero al parecer Heero lo desconocía. Cuando el film comenzó todos mantuvieron silencio, en la sala habían varias parejas y algún que otro grupo de muchachos jóvenes; Duo se tenso un poco mas y después suspiro profundamente, los primeros minutos fueron tranquilos hasta que la protagonista de la película se callo en el poso, entonces comenzó a exaltarse, y cuando encontró a la chica muerta se tuvo que contener para no aferrarse al de al lado... pero hacia el final... cuando el ex esposo de la protagonista es atacado por la chica asesinada, él comenzó a temblar, desde que se prendió el televisor hasta que cambiaron de pantalla y se veía a la protagonista que va a ver al ex esposo a su trabajo y se encuentra con el cadáver de este, entonces Duo no pudo contenerse y grito; Heero, quien estaba a su lado, le tapo la boca con una mano y paso un brazo por los hombros del trenzado, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

- ...no grites... es solo una película -susurro en el oído del asustado y lo abraso fuerte, haciendo que a Duo e le olvidara la película y se concentrara en los brazos tibios de su acompañante-

Al finalizar la obra Heero tubo que llamar varias veces al trenzado ya que este tenia sus ojos cerrados sintiendo nada mas la tibieza del abraso que le estaban proporcionando.

- ... Duo... -lo llamo por cuarta vez- ...Duo... la película término... -repitió por segunda vez- ... ¡Duo!...

- ¿Eh? -abrió de pronto los ojos encontrándose con la mirada azul-cobalto de Heero-... -se sonrojo y Heero le dejo un suave beso en los labios haciendo que Duo se sonrojara aun mas, si era posible-

- que la película termino, vamos nos -repitió y se levanto-

- ah si... -murmuro sonrojado y miro al piso mientras se levantaba-

Caminaron hasta la salida del shopping y subieron al auto del guardaespaldas, apenas entraron el celular de el comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y Duo quien y estaba al lado en el copiloto simplemente miro a la ventana, no tenia porque meterse además estaba muy entretenido pensando en lo que había sentido con todos los besos que el le daba...

- ...Duo... -el nombrado lo miro- atiende el teléfono por mi.

- ¿Por qué? Si tú estas libre, aun no comenzaste a manejar, atiéndelo tú... ¿o tienes miedo al que te llama? -sonrió maliciosamente-

- Solo atiende. -ordeno y tomo la llave del auto-

- ¡¡argh! -bufo el trenzado y atendió- ¿Si?


	5. Y cuando uno cree haberlo vivido todo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaron hasta la salida del shopping y subieron al auto del guardaespaldas, apenas entraron el celular de el comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y Duo quien estaba al lado en el copiloto simplemente miro a la ventana, no tenia porque meterse además estaba muy entretenido pensando en lo que había sentido con todos los besos que el le daba...

- ...Duo... -el nombrado lo miro- atiende el teléfono por mi.

- ¿Por qué? Si tú estas libre, aun no comenzaste a manejar, atiéndelo tú... ¿o tienes miedo al que te llama? -sonrió maliciosamente-

- Solo atiende. -ordeno y tomo la llave del auto-

- ¡argh! -bufo el trenzado y atendió- ¿Si?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---- Comunicación telefónica ----**

- ... -del otro lado hubo un silencio molesto por unos cuantos segundos--

- ¿Disculpe¿Quién habla? -miro de nuevo por la ventanilla del auto-

- ¿No se encuentra Heero? -esa voz... otra vez era ella... --

- En estos momentos no puede atenderle, esta conduciendo. ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

- Necesito hablar con el ¿puede decirle que frene y que me atienda ahora mismo? --

- A ver, espere... -Duo volteo la mirada hacia Heero y sonrió- Hee-chan, dice la señorita Relena si no puedes frenar para atenderla... al parecer es importante.

- Ahora no puedo. -se escucho la contestación de Heero

- Buenop... señorita en estos momentos no puede atenderla. -sonrió aun más-.

- Es realmente importante, dile que frene ahora mismo -se escuchaba la voz de la joven con bastante enojo--

- Heeee-chan -mantuvo su gran sonrisa- dice que es muy importante...

- ...hn... -freno el auto en una esquina- Dame el teléfono...

- ¡OK! -Duo le pasó el teléfono, con todo esto Relena se molesto aun más-

- ¿Relena que pasa? -directo y seco, su formula especial... -

- ¿Cómo que 'que pasa'¡Te fuiste así como así y ayer no me llamaste! Hoy tuve que cancelar muchos acuerdos ¡Heero no puedo estar sin que estés aquí, te necesito aquí todos los días trabajando!--

- ¿Y si tanto te molesta porque no me despides? -se recargo en el asiento-

- Sabes que eres el mejor hombre de Preventers, no puedo elegir a otro, tu seguridad es la mejor que puedo conseguir, Heero no me hagas hacer esto, mañana te quiero acá en la oficina así me acompañas a una de las juntas mas importantes en L4 -hizo una pausa- De verdad necesito que vengas Heero... --

- No puedo, estoy ocupado -fríamente- dile a Wufei que te acompañe, o a Quatre...

- ¡Que es lo que te tiene tan ocupado allá donde estas¿Me vas a decir que es Duo¡Heero no te estoy diciendo que no lo veas más sino que me acompañes a una colonia para hacer unos negocios, nada más! --

- Te contesto mañana, mientras tanto no me llames -corto el teléfono-

**---- Fin de la comunicación telefónica ----**

- Que mujer pesada -rió- ¿puedo saber que quería? Se notaba que estaba muy enojada contigo...

- Que la acompañe a L4 -puso en marcha el auto de nuevo-

- Me pregunto porque te encarga todos los trabajos a ti, o sea, no por que este celoso o porque no quiera que trabajes con ella sino que me parece que te tomo de punto, habiendo tantos preventers...

- Soy el mejor, eso dijo

- "... si... anda saber el mejor en cuantas cosas..." -sonrió con picardía- ya veo -rió- me da mucho que pensar... -su rostro se ensombreció- ah oye¿A dónde me llevas?

- a mi departamento¿quieres que te deje en tu casa? -

- A donde quieras -cruzó los brazos- al fin y al cabo que Hilde ya a de saber que estoy contigo...

- ... hn... -

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban entrando al departamento, Duo se estiro con toda calma, estaba bastante cansado pero aun así tenia pensado disfrutar mas de aquel día, no muchas veces podías divertirte estando en compañía de Heero...

De pronto sintió unos brazos tibios y fuertes cerrarse en su cintura... acercándolo a otro cuerpo; se sonrojo de sobremanera al entender que solo podía ser Heero ya que nadie mas estaba en aquel departamento salvo ellos dos.

- ... ¿Hee... Heero?... -preguntó débilmente, casi inaudible.-

Mas no recibió ninguna respuesta, los labios de Heero tocaron el cuello del trenzado, provocándole miles de corrientes eléctricas y sensaciones extrañísimas. Luego Heero lo volteo suavemente y apoyo sus labios en los del trenzado, provocando un suave encuentro cargado de millones de sentimientos, Duo cero los ojos lentamente para dejarse llevar por la tibieza de la boca de Heero, la lengua del segundo comenzó a lamer los labios del de pelo largo, quien lentamente correspondió al petitorio; provocando un beso lleno de pasión, pasión que parecía no disminuirse con el paso de los segundos.

Heero lo empujo suavemente hasta el respaldar del sillón, sus cuerpos estaban extremadamente juntos provocando un rose demasiado tentador pero Duo tenia miedo, mucho miedo... ¿Y si solo jugaba¿Y si solo era algo carnal¿Qué pasaría luego¿El se desmoronaría y lloraría de nuevo incontables veces?

El guardaespaldas lo arrincono contra el sillón, el tacto entre ambos cuerpos era total y la hombría de Duo comenzaba a despertarse ante la cercanía de la persona que mas amaba

- ... Heero... detente... -susurro cuando pudo separase un poco de los labios que lo apresaban posesivamente-

- ... Duo... yo... -hubo un gran silencio, muy insoportable- ... yo... quiero... -Titubear... si, Heero estaba titubeando entre sus pensamientos.

- ... -lo abraso- Solo, no quiero que juegues, solo... no quiero sufrir después... solo... quiero ser feliz... -a medida que terminaba la frase dejaba notar su tono melancólico-

Luego hubo un molesto silencio y Heero se aparto lentamente de Duo, mas tarde deposito un beso en los labios del trenzado, provocándoles un estremecimiento a ambos, sacudiéndolos desde la planta de los pies hasta la última hebra de cabello.

- ... -Duo lo miro sonrojado- ...te amo... -murmuro y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Heero mientras volvía a juntar sus labios, esa boca era realmente exquisita.

Ambos se condujeron inconcientemente hasta la habitación, y Heero lo recostó en la cama de dos plazas quedando cuidadosamente sobre el... sus cuerpos estaban en completo contacto, unos sobre otro, con sus hombrías completamente despiertas que aclamaban por un alivio.

Heero beso con mucha intensidad los labios del trenzado, luego bajo una mano por la cintura de su amante y continuo hasta el botón del pantalón, lo desabrocho sin problemas y bajo el cierre. Luego su boca viajo por el cuello de Duo provocándole estremecimientos, la mano de Heero desabrocho uno por uno los botones de la camisa mientras Duo gemía por las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban por su cuerpo a causa de los movimientos de Heero.

Beso cada parte del pecho de Duo y succiono muy suavemente las tetillas de este provocándole varios sonrojos, luego llego al vientre de Duo y hundió su lengua en el ombligo de este, haciéndole soltar un gemido bastante fuerte.

- ...Heero... -"esto esta mal... pero... quiero tanto ser suyo... y la excitación no me deja controlarme como deseo..."

El ojiazul al escuchar su nombre de la boca de Duo se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y luego con suma delicadeza comenzó a bajar los pantalones junto con los bóxeres, a medida que los fue quitando se fue acercando al miembro de Duo lentamente... hasta que lo tuvo completamente frente a el, Duo se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver como su acompañante miraba su parte intima con tanto interés.

Heero comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Duo, quien soltó un fuerte gemido, y continuación tomo un brazo de Heero y comenzó a tirarlo para que subiera, el otro hizo caso omiso.

- ... Heero... -su respiración estaba muy interrumpida, estaba demasiado agitado por los deseos que tenia- ...yo no quiero... -cerro los ojos-

- ...shhh... -Heero lo callo con dos dedos en la boca de Duo y luego lo beso, pero nuevamente fue empujado-

- No, escúchame... yo no quiero... algo tan inseguro... quiero... quiero que sea... con un sentimiento de por medio... ¿me entiendes? -lo acerco a su cuerpo-

- ... -Heero no dijo nada y lo miro por unos instantes- ¿Tienes miedo? -el trenzado solo asintió-

Heero lo beso una vez mas, esta vez lento y tranquilo, luego de que se separaron se levanto y se acomodo la camiseta...eso había sido extraño... y verdaderamente doloroso, tanto así que a Duo lo recorrió la tristeza¿eso quería decir que el realmente no lo quería¿Qué iba a hacer eso solo por excitación?... ¿Por qué¡¿Por qué jugaba así! ...

Le corrieron varias lágrimas por los ojos y comenzó a arreglarse, al menos no dejaría que lo viera de ese modo. Heero había comenzado a mirarlo por eso prefirió voltearse, una vez hubo terminado, acomodándose la camisa se seco los ojos disimuladamente y se fue rápido de aquel lugar, solo murmuro un 'adiós' antes de comenzar a correr para salir pronto de aquel departamento.

Heero no había hecho nada, estaba sumamente sumido entre sus pensamiento pero pudo notar muy bien las lagrimas que caían de los ojos del trenzado.

- ...Duo... -susurro Heero saliendo por fin de su transe- ¡Duo, espera! -

Salio tras el pero escucho como se azotaba la puerta del departamento, aun así esto no detuvo su paso, lo siguió por el pasillo del edificio sin problema alguno, la velocidad no la había perdido al trabajar como Preventer, aunque por algún motivo aun no había dado con el chico de ojos amatistas.

Corrió por la escalera y cuando se le dio por mirar para arriba el trenzado salía de su escondite y corría escaleras arriba entrando en la puerta de las escaleras de incendio, Heero que era habilidoso no le costo seguirle el paso pero ahora lo tenia mas lejos.

- ¡Duo, por amor de Dios, no hagas esta chiquilinada! -grito Heero al ver que le tomaría tiempo alcanzarlo-

- Déjame, déjame solo¡Quien necesita que lo lastimen! -Continuo corriendo hasta que diviso la última puerta, estaba realmente cansado-

Heero no dijo más y lo siguió, cuando Duo se detuvo a abrir la puerta y salio tras ella sintió que lo jalaban adentro nuevamente; forcejeo por no dejarse atrapar pero Heero era fuerte, no había perdido su condición física a pesar del tiempo. No como el, tonto, que no se entreno durante tanto tiempo, teniendo miles de oportunidades lo único que hacia era correr en las mañanas para llegar al trabajo en épocas que lo tenia.

Lleno de desesperación e impotencia únicamente cerro los ojos con fuerza, para no verlo ni para tener que soportar mas humillación de la que había sentido en el momento en que Heero se levanto de la cama indicándole que realmente no pasaría nada...

Duo sintió como Heero lo metía dentro del pasillo y cerraba la puerta para luego recargarlo en ella y acercarse peligrosamente.

- Primero escúchame... -hablo tranquilamente con la vista fija en el rostro del de pelo largo, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados-

- Quiero irme ya.-susurro-

- Iras conmigo a L4, únete a Preventers, de nuevo... -hablo calmo, mientras Duo abría los ojos como plato al escuchar-

- ¡Ni de broma¡¡Me fui de allí para no verte y me pides que trabaje contigo! -puso sus manos en el pecho de Heero para empujarlo- ahora salte, quiero irme a mi casa, déjame en paz, no tengo nada que hacer contigo y menos si nada me une a ti, lo único que quieres es lastimarme...

- Iras a L4 quieras o no, fue una orden no una pregunta -lo tomo por la muñeca y comenzó a subir las escaleras arrastrando literalmente a Duo-

- ¡No¡No quiero, déjame en paz animal! -grito Duo con todos sus pulmones- ¡Déjameeee! -forcejeaba con un Heero que ni se inmutaba, y entonces comenzó a desesperarse y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Suéltame de una vez¿Qué no ves que no quiero estar cerca de ti¡Ya bastante daño me has hecho para que me sigas lastimando más!

Duo dejo caer la primer lagrima, se sentía tan impotente, no quería que lo lastimaran... Heero había intentado jugar con el, necesitaba estar solo y pensar pero... pero no lo dejaba... y ahora lo estaba forzando a un viaje con el, un viaje que seguramente solo seria de tristeza. Tendría que ver como Relena Darlian coqueteaba con su guardaespaldas en frente suyo... pero... quizás, quizás pueda evitarse aquello¿Qué Quatre no estaba allí también? Según Trowa si, entonces podría irse con Quatre, de paso se desahogaría y entonces estaría mejor, no tendría que pasar tan malos momentos y ver a una persona tan importante para el como lo era Quatre Winner...

¿Por qué no se enamoro de el en vez de este soldado que tenia en frente? Quizás porque su destino era sufrir por todo lo que le pasaba¿Por qué nada le salía bien? A lo largo de su vida lo único que hizo fue sufrir, nada mas que sufrir, tuvo muy pocas alegrías como para darse el lujo de seguir sonriendo... pero sin embargo lo hacia... ¿Por qué? Ah si, ya lo recordaba, porque aun tenia los recuerdos de las personas mas queridas por el y eso siempre le hacia sonreír, el recordarlos era una alegría... lo único que lo había mantenido en pie era poder vengarse de la muerte de ellos ¿Y ahora que lo mantenía vivo?... ¿la esperanza de que la persona que amaba estuviera a su lado? No... No era eso... era el hecho de saber que Hilde y Quatre sufrirían su el desapareciese, si, era eso, porque después nadie mas le había expresado cuanto le querían, ni con miradas, ni con palabras...

"Ja... como de una cosa tan simple como esta puedo llegar a pensar en el porque de toda mi vida..." pensó para si mismo Duo, mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo para encerrarse en su mundo y evitar escuchar palabras que lo lastimaran; o ver miradas que le harían recordar dolor.

Levanto la vista tímidamente y con miedo para ver donde se encontraban, ya estaban en la puerta del departamento... desafortunadamente llego al lugar en donde menos quería estar en aquellos momentos.

"Es increíble como de estar feliz en un momento un simple hecho puedo cambiarlo todo... odio la vida..." cerró los ojos con fuerza y escucho como Heero cerraba la puerta del departamento con llave; continuo con los ojos cerrados, solo se oyeron varios pasos en la habitación-

- Hilde -llamo Heero, entonces Duo abrió los ojos y recorrió la mirada por le departamento hasta encontrar el cuerpo del de cabello corto- Duo esta conmigo, mas tarde paso por allá quiero que le juntes algo de ropa para un viaje... -se escuchaba como la chica del otro lado protestaba cosas inaudibles- Estará bien, solo serán unos días -hablo con la misma neutralidad de siempre-

- ¡Te eh dicho que no pienso ir contigo a ningún lugar sobre la tierra o las colonias, o incluso la luna! -grito frenético Duo, la chica también lo escucho- ¡No le estés mintiendo a ella¡¡Dile perfectamente que me estas llevando a la fuerza cobarde!

- Duo cállate -cerro los ojos- ya dije, prepárale la ropa que mas tarde paso -corto el teléfono-

- ¡No te quiero ver¡¿Me oyes¡¡No quiero verte más! -se volteo y se fue a la habitación de Heero, por algún motivo no quería pasar la puerta de entrada, quizás porque sabia que el lo detendría... "En la noche me escapo, no será problema mi velocidad no ah disminuido y mi silencio tampoco" pensó para si cuando cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella-

Permaneció así un par de horas, hasta que le urgió ir al baño, "maldita naturaleza" pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba su traserito de tanto estar sentado.

- Espero no encontrarlo vigilándome... -dijo en voz alta mientras abría la puerta.

Miro bien a los costados como si estuviera entrando a una base súper secreta, y una vez que corroboro que no había nadie en la zona comenzó a caminar a paso lento rumbo al baño, no sabia donde quedaba pero el departamento no podría ser tan grande como para necesitar la ayuda de alguien para encontrarlo.

Camino a paso seguro y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada del baño un pequeño cosquilleo de intriga lo recorrió, diciéndole que espiara a ver que hacia Heero. Así que asomo su cabeza por el pasillo y allí lo vio, sentado en el sillón con una tasa de café en una mano y la otra en su barbilla, mirando atentamente la pantalla de su laptop; continuo mirándolo un buen rato, en completo silencio.

- ... -suspiro- se que estas ahí, deja de espiarme... -aclaro en tono burlón mientras Duo se sonrojaba- ¿ya tienes hambre? -preguntó sin apartar la vista de la laptop, pero moviendo una mano para teclear algo en ella-

Duo no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se encamino al baño azotando la puerta al cerrar, indicándole que se había equivocado... pero... en realidad si tenia hambre... ahora que lo había mencionado su estomago comenzó a quejarse.

Cuando salio del baño, ya mucho más relajado, se topo de lleno con la mirada azul-cobalto de Heero que le miraba tranquilo, luego de unos eternos minutos de observarse Duo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué¿Te vas a quedar mudo y mirándome todo el día? -ataco desde su lugar-

- No -respondió y se volteo con rumbo a la cocina- ¿Qué quieres comer?

- No tengo hambre -su estomago comienza a sonar, pero no pudo ver la reacción de Heero- bueno en realidad si... -dijo apenado sosteniéndose la panza que le dolía-

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta divisar a Heero recargado en la mesada de al cocina mirando al suelo, con la vista completamente perdida, Duo lo miro unos momentos hasta que su estomago le recordó que debía comer.

- ¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntar Heero esta vez mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

- Lo que quieras estará bien, tengo hambre así que no soy delicado -no pudo reprimir del todo la sonrisa, no quería que lo viera de buen humor, supuestamente estaba enojado-

- Bien -respondió Heero disimulando un poco una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Cuántas Pizzas? -se acerco a la heladera mirando la puerta con interés-

- Ham... -puso una mano en su barbilla- déjame ver... ¿comes mucho?

- No -agarro un pequeño imán de la puerta de la heladera-

- Entonces tres estarán bien -sonrió- Imagino que son ricas ¿no? -pregunto acercándose para mirar el nombre de la pizzería-

- Supongo -camino hasta el living donde tomo el teléfono y marco el número-

Duo se sentó en el sillón negro y vio el pequeño control del televisor al lado suyo, por lo que no lo dudo y lo tomo prendiendo el aparato, mientras esperaba las pizzas vería alguna novela, o película o escucharía la música de acuerdo a sus puestos en el canal musical. El televisor era de pantalla plana, como de 29 pulgadas, era muy lindo todo de color negro con bordes grises.

Heero lo miro tranquilo mientras Duo cambiaba de canal sonriendo con las propagandas o poniéndose serio con los documentales o las noticias; le parecía un entretenimiento único y bastante divertido. Hasta que Duo se dio cuenta y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, luego dio un suspiro y volvió su vista al televisor. Luego de eso el oriental se sentó en el sillón para terminar de hacer lo que fuera que hacia con su laptop.

Pasaron así quince minutos hasta que el portero eléctrico sonó, entonces Heero se levanto y tomo las llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro, Duo lo miro y sonrió. Cuando Heero salio del departamento Duo soltó un enorme suspiro.

- No se que mierda hacer... -cerro los ojos- si me voy, se enojara conmigo y no quiero, pero tampoco puedo dejar que el haga lo que quiera y dejarme tratar como un trapito... -sonrió ante sus palabras- no se que hacer... también quiero ver a Quatre... ¡haaaaaaagg! -se tomo la cabeza y se despeino- ¡que liiiooooooo! -escucho como la puerta se abría-

- Pareces mas baka de lo que eres hablando solo -comento mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba con las pizzas en la mano-

- Ya cállate y dame esas pizzas, tengo hambre -estiro sus manos mientras se mostraba algo apenado por la escena-

- Ve a lavarte las manos -ordeno mineras se sentaba en el sillón-

- Ya me las lave cuando fui al baño -protesta mientras se acerca a las cajas con pizza- además no toque nada sucio-

- hn... -desata el nudo de los hilos- esta caliente, ten cuidado - saca la tapa de cartón y la hace a un lado- ¿gaseosa?...

- Ajá -cabecea Duo mientras toma una porción de pizza y la muerde- ¡AHHHHH! -grito de pronto-

- ¿que te paso? -pregunta con unos vasos y una botella de gaseosa en las manos regresando de la cocina-

- Me queme -responde con lagrimas en los ojos sacando la lengua- .. Estaba muy caliente... -dice con un hilo de vos aguda que le hace sonreír a Heero-

- te dije -reprocha mientras deja los vasos en la mesa y le sirve gaseosa- Esta fría, toma -le da el vaso y lo mira tranquilo-

- ... -Duo traga la gaseosa a mares, y en un segundo la termina y suspira- ... buenísimo... -dice q los ojos cerrados-

- hm... -Heero se acerca y le roba un beso ligero a lo que Duo lo mira con reproche, pero no dicen nada y continúan comiendo-

Nadie pronuncio palabra alguna, Duo estaba entretenido con el televisor y las pizzas y Heero con su laptop y la comida, aunque de vez en cuando se tiraban miradas mientras fingían agarrar el vaso de gaseosa.

Cuando terminaron de comer Duo se quedo viendo tele mientras Heero ordenaba todo, el primero continuaba con su zzaping nocturno sin preocuparse de prestar atención, total nada le interesaba realmente; y lo que le importaba era mejor olvidarlo para no lastimarse o preocuparse.

De repente sintió que alguien le quitaba el control remoto haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano -aclaro el japonés dejando el control remoto en la mesa de centro-

- Pero yo no tengo sueño aun... -frunció el ceño- si te molesta que me quede a ver tele aquí pues déjame ir a mi casa y ya, no quiero dormir a estas horas de temprano además recién terminamos de comer y engordaremos si nos acostamos sin hacer digestión

- Vamos a dormir -repitió enderezándose y caminando rumbo a su habitación-

- AHHG No quiero -se levanto con pesadez y lo siguió- además ni pienso en dormir contigo, es una locura, la muerte, antes me suicido -puso las manos cruzadas en forma de cruz con cara de muerte sobre su frente-

- Incomodo no vas a estar, creo que puedes dormir en una cama tan grande como esta -comento mientras comenzaba a abrirse el pantalón.

Duo no dijo ni 'ah' solo se acerco a la cama y se sentó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sentía que si la levantaba entonces todo su orgullo y honor se irían por las cañerías del desagüe y eso no quería que pasara, porque pese a todo el tenia que hacerse respetar como todo buen Shinigami. Así que con el pensamiento implantado como un código de guerra se acomodo mejor en la cama de tal modo de poder quitarse los pantalones sin dejarse ver mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Al cabo de 15 segundos estaba sin sus pantalones, solo con su camisa, sus bóxeres y sus calcetines acostado en la cama con las sabanas hasta el pecho. Heero se había quitado toda la ropa excepto sus bóxeres y sus calcetines, y estaba terminando de doblar la ropa a un lado de la cama, luego se acerco y se sentó abriendo las sabanas de su lado para dedicarse a 'dormir'.

Se acostaron sin mas preámbulos, Heero permanecía boca arriba y Duo de costado mirando a la nada de la oscuridad para intentar calmarse, el hecho de tenerlo ahí atrás de sus espaldas lo ponía tan nervioso que no lo dejaba dormir y ni siquiera conseguiría pegar el ojo ya que, enzima de todo, era bastante temprano.

Luego de dios sabe cuantos minutos de silencio Heero se volteo, aunque Duo no pudo ver para que lado supuso que estaba mirándolo a el, dándole la espalda al ventanal. Se tenso un poco pero cerro los ojos e intento dormir, hasta que al fin lo consiguió...

El departamento quedo en mayor silencio aun, un joven de cabello largo dormía al parecer placidamente mientras otro se levantaba sosteniéndose con su codo izquierdo para ver el rostro del durmiente. Se dibujo una sonrisa clara y pura antes de que el muchacho se volviera a recostar y estirar su mano hasta la cintura de Duo, tomándola posesivamente para sentir cualquiera de sus movimientos; cerró los ojos y se durmió completamente relajado.

Era bastante oscuro, pero en medio del temor y la alerta que tenia en medio de ese sueño o pesadilla, sentía una inmensa calidez, algo demasiado nuevo ya que era una calidez tan intensa que por más que recorrió su memoria para encontrar algo similar no pudo. De pronto sintió que esa calidez se alejaba de golpe, así de la nada se iba, se asusto y comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que sintió la sensación de caída y vació en su entorno, entonces despertó agitado y con una mano en su pecho.

- ¿estas bien? -pregunto su acompañante con un dejo de preocupación que lo asusto-

- ... -lo miro a los ojos calmando su respiración y desvió la vista intentando pensar que había soñado- si, pucha, se me olvido que estaba soñando -se rió-

- ...baka... -murmuro tomando la muñeca del otro y atrayéndolo para abrasarlo-

- ...Heero... -se sonrojo ante la acción tan cariñosa pero le correspondió sin saber porque-

El guardaespaldas dejo un beso tierno en la cabeza del trenzado, quien lo miro algo sorprendido y se levanto apoyado en sus codos para verlo a los ojos con interrogantes. Heero lo miro tranquilo, Duo parecía sumamente sorprendido como su hubiera descubierto una mina de oro debajo de su casa; para evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir simplemente se acerco y lo beso, el otro se dejo sin ejercer fuerza alguna.

Mas tarde Heero se encontraba sobre Duo besándolo apasionadamente, el segundo de a ratos gemía suavemente mientras que el otro solo lo acariciaba con delicadeza, abriendo lentamente la camisa y tocando el cuerpo delgado abajo suyo.

"¿Por qué hace esto?... me duele que juegue así conmigo... parece no entenderlo... ¿Por que?... ya no me importa nada... quiero ser suyo... por lo menos me asegurare de ser suyo... por lo menos compartiré una noche con el... al menos mi sueño será realidad... lastima que solo se me parta el corazón luego..." y luego de estos pensamientos tomo el rostro de Heero entre sus manos y lo beso, forzando al otro a abrir su boca y dejarse explorar.

Heero tomo esto como una aceptación a la indirecta propuesta y comenzó a bajar su mano hasta el miembro de Duo para estimularlo un poco, cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos su ahora amante gimo audiblemente; estaba tibio y bastante erecto. Se acercaron ambos y se besaron con pasión mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a clamar por la calma, luego Heero le dio un ultimo beso y se levanto un poco para quitarle la ropa interior a Duo, quien no se quejo para nada y únicamente lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y sonrojado.

Una vez que quedo sin ropa ante la vista del de ojos claros cerro los ojos y espero el siguiente paso, el cuerpo de Heero se coloco enzima suyo y se acerco al oído para susurrarle.

- ... Eres precioso, y no estoy jugando... -paso ligeramente la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Duo-

- ...Heero... -murmuro casi inaudiblemente y parpadeo varias veces, luego sonrió abiertamente y lo abraso-

Duo busco la boca de su amante para besarlo, quería esos labios constantemente enzima de los suyos, los deseaba... los deseaba demasiado... su corazón comenzó a latir terriblemente cuando Heero tomo la mano del shinigami y la guió hasta la ropa interior del primero indicándole que se la quitara; no lo dudo ni un segundo, comenzó a bajar la prenda rozando sus manos con las caderas de Heero, su piel era muy tibia, suave.

Cuando el bóxer estaba bien abajo Heero lo ayudo a terminar de quitarlo y se acerco al miembro de Duo para aprisionarlo con una mano y acercándolo a la boca para saborearlo, Duo soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir la tibia, húmeda y suave cavidad contener su miembro y acariciarlo de forma sensual, fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicadamente. Bajo inconcientemente la mano hasta la cabeza de su apresor y la poso en la nuca de este para indicarle que continuara; así lo hizo el japonés hasta que un líquido tibio y entre salado y agrio lleno su boca, acompañado de un medio gemido-suspiro de su 'victima'.

Sonrió triunfante y subió dando besos al cuerpo de Duo, luego de tragarse satisfactoriamente todo el semen, se besaron por un largo rato explorando las bocas del otro mientras Heero lubricaba su miembro, mas tarde un dedo comenzó a tocar la entrada de Duo, sobresaltándolo de tal modo que aparto de si a Heero. Se miraron un momento y Duo se sonrojo calmándose y dejándose hacer lo que el otro quisiera.

Heero lo beso una vez mas al mismo tiempo que introducía el primer dedo en Duo, este a su vez no pudo reprimir un suave grito, no muy fuerte, pero indicándole que dolía.

- Iré despacio, cálmate... -murmuro el guardaespaldas mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo-

- ...me duele... -se quejo abrasándolo-

Heero lo beso de nuevo y quito el único dedo del interior de Duo para inmediatamente intentar introducir dos, sucedió lo mismo que con el primero, e igual con la vez siguiente; pero para esta Duo ya estaba bastante dilatado y no sentía tanto dolor, sino mas bien placer.

Heero al entender esto saco sus tres dedos del interior de Duo y se acomodo para apoyar su miembro en la estrecha entrada, luego hizo una ligera presión mientras miraba expectante el rostro de Duo que mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos mirándolo. Entro lo suficiente hasta que noto una mueca de dolor en su acompañante haciendo que se detuviera, el otro lo miro intrigado y entonces continuo. Duo se aferro a las sabanas de la cama mientras lo sentía entrar en toda su longitud, una vez estuvo todo en su interior soltó las sabanas y tomo suavemente las caderas de Heero, necesitaba acostumbrarse y en medio del silencio el otro lo entendió.

Duo fue quien comenzó a moverse lentamente dejando entrar y salir el miembro de Heero, se sentía realmente bueno el tenerlo dentro, sentir sus besos o mejor aun los brazos del japonés alrededor de su cuerpo; esos brazos fuertes que lo hacían sentir tan cómodo y seguro...

Un muy callado gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolo abrir los ojos, no, no se había equivocado, Heero realmente lo estaba disfrutando... Sonrió y comenzó a moverse un poco mas rápido, sintiendo como el miembro duro de Heero entraba y salía una y otra vez de si, escuchando los suaves gemidos del que mas amaba...

El placer lo invadió por completo y sintió su miembro despierto nuevamente, Heero lo noto y comenzó a estimularlo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra sostenía las caderas de Duo; se contuvo para no acabar y hacer llegar a su koihasta el segundo orgasmo de la noche. Y así fue, luego de algunos minutos de masturbar a Duo este se dejo ir derramándose en la mano de Heero, quien luego de unas embestidas mas, completamente sudado, llego a su orgasmo estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo de Duo y soltando un gemido de placer.

El de ojos claros salio del shinigami y se recostó a su lado, abrasándolo posesivamente por la cintura y, aun agitado, se acerco para besarlo; ambos se correspondieron tanto en el abraso como en el beso y se durmieron apenas se separaron y cerraron los ojos...

El teléfono de Heero los despertó, sonaba incesantemente desde la mesita de noche, Duo abrió los ojos y se los tallo varias veces mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Heero se apartaba un poco de el, en ese instante recordó todo lo que paso en la noche y abrió grande sus ojos y luego se sonrojo de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría lava de su cabeza; así que se recostó de nuevo y hundió su rostro en la almohada.

Heero mientras busco el teléfono y lo entendió.

**---- Comunicación telefónica ----**

- ¿si? -pregunto con voz adormilada, algo inusual en el-

- ¿Heero vas a venir o no? Se que me dijiste que no te llamara pero se me hace tarde y necesito saber si me vas a acompañar o tengo que llamar a otro guardaespaldas para reemplazarte -hablaba la joven ya conocida, esta vez mas tranquila--

- Ah, Relena... -Heero paso una mano por su cabello intentando despertarse y entender alguna palabra, Duo al escuchar su nombre salto de la cama tirándosele enzima literalmente- Duo espera...

- ¿Duo? -pregunto la chica extrañada--

- ¿eh? -Heero estaba más que dormido y su koi comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello- No Duo espera un poco -

- ¿Heero podemos hablar tranquilos? -pregunto Relena entre dientes, mientras del otro lado se escuchaban cosas como 'Hee-chan apaga el teléfono y acuéstate' o como 'Hag dale, así te abraso... '--

- Duo déjame, será breve -escucho Relena con tono burlón, algo que la sorprendió y la molesto- Relena, dentro de un rato salgo para allá, supongo que la reunión es en la tarde -

- Si, a eso de las 14:00 horas, espero no te tardes mas de esa hora ¿me pasaras a buscar no? -intentando lucir amable y tranquila--

- No, mejor nos encontramos en L4, ahora llamo a Preventers y les pido una escolta para el viaje -

- ¡Pero Heero y que tal si intentan destruir el trasbordador! -pregunto Relena alarmada-

- Te recuerdo que por mas que yo cumpla el rol, nada puedo hacer en esos casos -aclaro- nos vemos mas tarde

- Pero... -Heero cortó la comunicación-

**---- Fin de la comunicación telefónica ----**

-Que celoso eres Duo -regaño Heero una vez que dejo el celular en la mesa de noche-

- humm... -mantuvo la seriedad y luego se hecho a reír sobre la cama- pobre mujer, de seguro debe estar echando fuego por los oídos -risas de nuevo-

- ... -sonrió- ...supongo...

- Vamos a ver que cara pone cuando me vea allá -volteo su vista a Heero y pudo ver que la sonrisa que tenía cambiaba por la intriga, lo primero lo dejo asombrado- ¿Qué? Me dijiste que me ibas a llevar quiera o no, además quiero ir a ver a Quatre, será una buena oportunidad, y ni hablar de sacar de sus casillas a Relena.

- Tendremos que pasar por tu casa, ayer no fui a buscar tus cosas por vigilarte -se movió quedando sobre Duo-

- ¿Q... Que haces?... -pregunto Duo completamente sonrojado al sentir que ninguno tenia ropas-

- Nada -respondió burlón y sonrió, mas tarde se acerco a la boca de Duo y lo beso-

* * *

Notas de la autora: WIIIIIIII Termine mi quinto capitulo! no saben lo feliz que estoy ----- jajajaj este ah sido todo un trabajo de parto, realmente me costo muchisimo, ojala lo disfruten... eh estado poniendole el mayor empeño que pude ya que no estoy pasando por buenos tiempos... en mi opinion el lemon quedo medio... feito XD... pero que bah, dentro de todo debe estar bastante bien, espero les guste! bye bye dejen review!

Jotaru de Leonhart


	6. Peleas, encuentros y sorpresas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que celoso eres Duo -regaño Heero una vez que dejo el celular en la mesa de noche-

- humm... -mantuvo la seriedad y luego se hecho a reír sobre la cama- pobre mujer, de seguro debe estar echando fuego por los oídos -risas de nuevo-

- ... -sonrió- ...supongo...

- Vamos a ver que cara pone cuando me vea allá -volteo su vista a Heero y pudo ver que la sonrisa que tenía cambiaba por una de intriga, lo primero lo dejo asombrado- ¿Qué? Me dijiste que me ibas a llevar quiera o no, además quiero ir a ver a Quatre, será una buena oportunidad, y ni hablar de sacar de sus casillas a Relena.

- Tendremos que pasar por tu casa, ayer no fui a buscar tus cosas por vigilarte -se movió quedando sobre Duo-

- ¿Q... Que haces?... -pregunto Duo completamente sonrojado al sentir que ninguno tenia ropas-

- Nada -respondió burlón y sonrió, mas tarde se acerco a la boca de Duo y lo beso-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa mañana había sido muy extraña, directamente había comenzado de manera muy extraña... pero que más daba, ya era parte del pasado y lo único que quedaba por hacer era conservarlo como un hermoso recuerdo, según Duo. Había cumplido uno de sus mas grandes deseos que tenia desde que conoció al 01, por fin había estado con el íntimamente... y solo pensar que había sido su primera vez con una persona lo hacía ruborizarse y ponerse muy nervioso y romántico, su primera vez... algo tan soñado... con la persona tan soñada... se preguntaba una y otra vez si para Heero también había sido la primera, entonces lo recordó, mejor dicho, la recordó... y con ella un recuerdo en especial que se había empeñado en borrar de su mente pero como lo había comprobado había sido completamente imposible...

"Aquel día el se fue diciendo que fuera feliz... y ahora me vino a buscar... me pregunto que querrá... al principio me había acordado claramente del tema pero con todo lo que paso después se me había olvidado..." pensaba el trenzado mientras se bañaba antes de salir rumbo a L4, apenas eran las 10 de la mañana.

Desayunaron en silencio, todo parecía normal excepto porque en el ambiente no había tanta tensión como el día anterior, es mas, esta vez había cierto aire de tranquilidad en el departamento.

Heero se había puesto un pantalón de jean y una camisa blanca arriba, mientras que a Duo le había prestado un yoguin azul marino con una camiseta manga corta color violáceo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron directamente rumbo al aeropuerto espacial para dirigirse a L4, no sin antes pasar por la casa de Duo y Hilde, esta ultima lo vio raro a su amigo pero no pudo preguntar nada porque Heero lo apuro inmediatamente, por lo que solo le pudo dirigir una sonrisa y ver como este se la regresaba igual de luminosa, cosa que realmente la extraño puesto que a pesar de verse pensativo y serio también se veía feliz. Cuando Duo se termino de despedir de la chica y se fue con Heero, de nuevo in decir palabra alguna, estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, tan sumergido que por poco y Heero lo pierde en el puerto de naves.

Llegaron a L4 luego de un tedioso viaje mudo, donde ninguno abría la boca mas que para bostezar o para tomar algo, en cuanto llegaron Duo solo camino en silencio mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando quitarse la pesadez y depresión que tenia enzima, pensar todo el viaje que hacer con una pelea como la que lo separo de Heero no es la mejor opción cuando viajas con una persona tan callada que no te ayuda a sacarte de enzima los problemas, bueno como fuera que halla sido el viaje lo bueno es que llegaron pronto al hotel y dejaron las cosas, eran las 1:30 apenas, y Heero debería irse a trabajar, así que se dirigieron a la sede en donde se realizaría la reunión de representantes. Heero había logrado conseguir una habitación en un hotel bastante lujoso, le gustaba darse pequeños lujos como esos ya que no tenía tiempo para vacaciones, este hotel estaba cercano al centro por lo que llegar a la sede no fue complicado ni tardío, fueron tan solo unos minutos.

En la entrada pudieron ver a Quatre junto a Trowa, esperando a los demás integrantes de la junta. Quatre llevaba puesto un traje gris con camisa blanca y Trowa tenia un pantalón marrón con una chomba color beige, ninguno de los dos habían cambiado en todo este tiempo, ambos con las mismas facciones. Duo sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo allí, al lado de Trowa, y se acerco corriendo para saltar atrás de el y abrasarlo con fuerza, casi estrangulándolo.

- ¡Quatre amigo mió que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo! -saludo en tono emotivo el chico de cabello largo aun colgado del cuello del rubio-

- A mi también me da mucho gusto Duo -sonrió calidamente- ¿podrías bajarte amigo?

- ¡Claro! -asintió y se descolgó del cuello del chico, quedo cerca suyo para volver a abrasarlo con fuerza- no sabes como te extrañe Quatre...

- yo también te eh extrañado -sonrió nuevamente- venga ¿porque no tomamos un te?

- Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Relena al hotel de ella -saludo Heero a los otros y se dio vuelta-

- Te acompaño -se ofreció Duo ante la idea de molestar a la jovencita- así no vas solo, además tendremos días para hablar con nuestros amigos

- quédate Duo -fue la simple orden antes de comenzar a caminar-

- Duo... -comenzó el rubio pero pronto noto como el mencionado comenzaba a caminar hacia Heero con una mirada de enojo-

- ¡Oye no querrás que me escape verdad! -le anuncio estando detrás suyo, Heero se freno y giro sobre sus talones- Déjame ir, prometo no ser una carga, me portare bien -

- Se que estando con Quatre cerca no iras muy lejos, no es necesario que me acompañes...

- ¿acaso te vas a acostar con ella como para no dejarme ir? -cuestiono con un dejo de ira- Aun no se me olvida que me cambiaste por ella.

- no se de que hablas -contesto Heero con neutralidad acercándose al trenzado mientras este daba un paso atrás-

- ¿A todos los usas así¿O solo a los que tienen cara de idiotas y te dicen que te quieren? -un poco mas, y explotaría allí mismo diciéndole millones de incoherencias, sus otros amigos solo miraban- No te me cerques, ni me toques

- ... baka... -murmuro Heero mientras lo tomaba del brazo a la fuerza y lo acercaba para besarlo, Duo se sonrojo y los demás quedaron con ojos interrogantes- confía en mi -pidió antes de juntar sus labios con los de Duo en un beso suave pero lleno de sentimientos-

Duo no cuestiono nada más, y Heero una vez que se aparto de él continuo su camino rumbo al hotel, Quatre y Trowa se miraron intentando comprender y como vieron que nada podían hipotetizar se acercaron a Duo.

- Duo ¿acaso ustedes están en pareja? -preguntó Quatre, luego reflexiono sus palabras y vio lo seco que había sido-

- No Quatre... -susurro Duo dándose vuelta y abrasando a su amigo- ya no se amigo... ya no se que le pasa...

- Duo... -el chico correspondió el abraso- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco antes de la reunión mientras tomamos algo? Quizás te pueda ayudar a esclarecerte...

- Gracias Q-man, no quiero usarte de este modo pero realmente necesito hablar con alguien... guardarme todo esto me esta destruyendo lentamente... -se aparto del chico- ¿puedo tomar chocolatada? -pregunto sonriente-

- claro, ven -sonrió- te gustan las chocolatadas calientes ¿verdad Duo? -el otro solo asintió y lo siguió rumbo al edificio-

Trowa también los había acompañado, eso lo noto Duo, pero no dijo nada, era la vida de ellos y si así eran felices, pues que mas daba... además con eso ya tendría para divertirse luego.

Duo le contó todo a Quatre, omitiendo algunos detalles de la noche anterior que pensaba guardárselos para si mismo, mientras que Quatre y Trowa lo miraban atentos poniéndose cada uno en lugar de Heero o Duo, y cuando el segundo termino de relatarles como se sentía por las cosas que hacia el primero miro atento a sus amigos quienes guardaron silencio pensando los consejos.

- Lo que sientes es algo pasajero, eres muy desconfiado, creo que el problema inicial eres tu Duo -cuestiono el de ojos verdes con una mano en su barbilla, a lo que Quatre lo miro sorprendido-

- ¡Pero Trowa! Es Heero quien no quiere aclarar las cosas con el pobre Duo, en esta situación el problema es Heero no Duo -comento en todo molesto-

- No Quatre, es Duo quien no tiene paciencia y saca conclusiones solo

- Trowa, Heero es quien no quiere abrirse y decirle que le pasa a Duo, en todo esto la única victima que sufre es mi amigo, no Heero -miro a Duo-

- La victima es Heero quien tiene que aguantar a Duo para que entienda las cosas -reflexiono el de ojos esmeralda mirando a su pareja-

- No Trowa, la victima es Duo -remato el rubio, Duo solo los miraba divertido-

- Quatre, la victima es Heero -refuto-

- es Duo

- Es Heero Quatre, el es bastante claro y aun así Duo no lo entiende-

- ¡Que no¡Que la victima es Duo! -se paro con las manos en la mesa, enojado- ¡Duo me vas a decir que el te ah dicho algo que demuestre lo que le pasa! -miro al mencionado-

- No Q-man -sonrió ante la pelea- el no ah dicho nada, pero a decir verdad tampoco me dice lo contrario, y además yo ya le eh dicho que siento por el, no me rechazó pero siento que me usa...

- Duo hazme caso, se paciente e intenta ponerte en su lugar, veras que el que se esta haciendo problema eres tu -aconseja el latino-

- No Duo, es cierto que debes ponerte en su lugar, pero el también tiene que entenderte¿Por qué no lo hablan? Además también dijiste que la pelea entre ustedes que hubo hace mucho aun no ah quedado aclarada... -en ese momento Trowa se recargo en la silla y guardo silencio-

- Es verdad Quatre, pero no tengo el valor de hablar de eso... tengo miedo que deje de ser como hasta ahora ah sido conmigo... -respondió el de ojos amatistas mirando a la mesa con ojos tristes-

- Es tarde chicos, Quatre, debes ir a la reunión -Trowa se levanto de su asiento-

- Bueno Duo nos vemos mas tarde, cualquier cosa nos vemos a la salida y arriba el animo amigo, veras que todo saldrá bien, y si te hace llorar yo voy a hablar con el -abraso a Duo-

- gracias Quatre, me hizo muy bien desahogarme -le corresponde ligeramente-

- Trowa te quedaras con Duo ¿no es así? -pregunto el rubio y recibió una afirmación por parte del latino- bueno, nos vemos chicos -saludo con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo-

Se quedaron en silencio sentados en la entrada de ese edificio, mirando la gente pasar, hasta que un auto negro freno en frente de ellos y del asiento del copiloto bajo Heero con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca, bien impecable. Duo al verlo se puso nervioso y ya no pudo apartar la vista, quería verlo, siempre era así, pero todo eso se fue al infierno cuando Heero se acerco al asiento trasero y ayudo a bajar a Relena, quien portaba su traje color crema, típico de ella, con el mismo peinado de siempre, cabello suelto y papeles bajo el brazo.

La muchacha sonrió a su guardaespaldas quien no hizo mas que mantenerse neutral, luego se encamino al interior del edificio pasando por Duo y Trowa, ella solo los miro y asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, mas Heero se detuvo frente a Duo y este dejo de ver a la joven con molestia para mirar a los ojos de Heero.

- ... -se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura y le susurro al oído- te dije que confiaras en mi Duo.

- lo se, perdón -respondió igual de bajito sonrojándose por el hecho de estar en publico- es que no lo puedo evitar... luego quiero... hablar contigo -sintió la mirada penetrante de Relena sobre el y Heero.

- Esta bien, yo la acompaño hasta la puerta de la sala y vuelvo -aclaro Heero apartándose de Duo y le dedico una mirada a Trowa, quien solo asintió- ...hasta luego... -saludo a ambos chicos-

- ¡Ah espera! -Duo lo jalo del brazo- ...no vas a... -murmuro tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba- bueno a... -desvió la vista y sintió que Heero pasaba un brazo por sus hombros-

- baka -escucho decir a Heero antes de sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, fue ligero, pero le encanto-

Le encanto sentir la mirada furiosa de Relena sobre el, los labios de Heero besándolo, el sentimiento de conformidad era demasiado intenso pero tuvo que culminar segundos después cuando Heero se aparto de Duo y se fue con Relena, el lucia serio como siempre, pero ella no podía ocultar ese destello en sus ojos; Duo se sentía triunfante, ahora era el quien hacia sentir abatida a Relena como años antes ella se lo había hecho a el, la venganza definitivamente era dulce.

No supo cuanto tiempo quedo encerrado en sus pensamientos, quizás fue media hora, quizás quince minutos, pero sabia que había sido en completo silencio y el con una clara sonrisa en sus labios, que probablemente era por andar pensando en el sabor de la venganza, o en el sabor de los labios de Heero.

- Vamos adentro -escucho decir a Trowa y no puso ninguna excusa, total, adentro podría ver que hacia Heero ¿no?

Cuando entraron Duo pudo divisar la figura de Heero recargada en un asiento con la cabeza para atrás y los ojos cerrados, Trowa se sentó en frente de Heero, pero Duo no sabia si era correcto sentarse junto a Trowa para no quedar mal, o junto a Heero para acompañarlo; se sintió confundido por lo que se termino sentando en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en la mesa sosteniendo su rostro, q miraba a la nada, o mejor dicho, intentaba no mirar a nadie. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Duo bostezo, realmente eso era aburrido, entonces Trowa se levanto y se fue, Duo agradeció ese acto pero por otro lado se extraño¿A dónde iría?

- ¿De que querías hablar? -pregunto Heero sobresaltando a Duo-

Este último no dijo nada, solo dio un suspiro y miro de reojo a Heero, no había notado que lo miraba, se ve que estaba muy concentrado en su concepto de aburrimiento mortal y no había dado cabida al mundo real.

- Duo... -escucho que lo volvían a llamar, diablos, parecía que realmente estaba distante hoy-

- ah si, perdón -se apresuro a responder antes de escuchar la voz del otro- es que me quede pensando, nada mas -suspiro y se paro- Solo quería charlar un tema pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado, además estas en horario de trabajo-

- Eso no tiene importancia -

- Pero a mi me importa porque eso quiere decir que te pueden llamar en cualquier momento y entonces no podremos charlar tranquilos -miro a Heero- creo que es mejor hablar luego-

- ven -llamo el otro y Duo lo miro extrañado, pero le hizo caso omiso y se sentó a su lado- Comienza¿de que quieres hablar?

-que terco por amor de dios ¡te dije que es mejor hablar luego! -

- Duo estaremos aquí tres días, trabajare toda la mañana hasta las 3 de al tarde, y luego estaremos con Quatre. No habrá tiempo

- Entonces hablaremos luego de esos tres días, además siempre habrá un momento, no vas a poder estar ocupado todo el día...

- Dentro de tres días te vuelves a L2 y yo me voy a la Tierra -las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del chico de trenza, mientras que el de ojos claros se mantenía serio-

- ... -se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Duo pudo asimilarlo, o casi- ... ¿Por qué te vas?... -pregunto en casi un susurro mirando el sillón-

- Porque quiero -respondió secamente- mi vida debe seguir su curso, y no tengo nada más que hacer que volver.

- ... -Duo no dijo nada, pero por dentro se preguntaba que era lo que tenia que hacer para que no se fuera, de nuevo- ¿Por qué te habías ido la otra vez¿Fue por mi culpa? -Heero lo miro y luego de un rato de silencio respondió-

- Por ti y por trabajo -no le aparto la vista, esa pregunta había sido realmente definitiva-

- Entiendo... -sonrió con tristeza y cerro los ojos- ¿esta vez es igual?

- Si -suspiro-

Hubo un gran silencio, Duo no sabia que decir y lo que quería decirle no le salía de la garganta, su mente pedía por favor que alguien llegara para el poderse ir y llorar como tantas otras veces, pero no, debía enfrentarlo, sino la tortura nunca acabaría. Heero por su parte se mantuvo en silencio y tranquilo, ya de por si no era alguien hablador así que no tenia porque serlo ahora.

Duo dio un suspiro pesado y entrecortado por las ganas de llorar, y a pesar de retener el sentimiento no pudo evitar que una minúscula lagrima rodara por su mejilla cayendo sobre su mano, Heero lo vio pero se mantuvo en silencio, y Duo se quedo con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar su respiración y no hacerla parecer entrecortada.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? -rompió el silencio la voz de Heero, haciéndole más complicado a Duo de mantener la tranquilidad-

- ... -trago saliva y bajo la cabeza mirando nuevamente al sillón- Porque me duele -alcanzó a responder antes de que su garganta comenzara a quitarle el aire, cada vez resistía menos-

- ¿Qué es lo que te duele? -volvió preguntar en tono frío-

- ... -abrió los ojos pensando que le estaba tomando al pelo y lo miro molesto, aun con los ojos intentando derramar lágrimas- ¿Cómo que 'que me duele'¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta con todo este tiempo que pasamos¿Me has tenido ahí solo como una cosa más¿Las palabras de anoche fueron solo mentiras entonces? -subió un poco el tono de voz a medida q terminaba la frase-

- Tu querías que nos viéramos -cuestiono un poco salido por el comentario del otro-

- Yo quería aclarar todo, yo quería algo tranquilo, verte, charlar, y nada mas, no que me usaras como me vienes usando todo este tiempo ¡En especial anoche! -recalco por segunda vez-

- En ningún momento te use, y menos anoche, si hubiera querido eso me hubiera quedado con Relena -

- ¡Que tiene que ver ella! -salto completamente lleno de ira levantándose del sillón- ¡Dime también que te fuiste de nuestro departamento porque ella te lo pidió¡Anda dilo, me tiene arto que todos los problemas que tengamos sean por algo en lo que esa muchacha tenga que ver!

- cálmate -hablo tranquilo sin quitarle la mirada de enzima al trenzado-

- Como eres capas de pedirme eso sin ponerte en mi lugar... -refuto el joven de ojos amatistas con la mirada dolida, las lagrimas ya no las podría contener mas- al final el que siempre termina mal soy yo -sonrió con tristeza mientras dejaba caer por fin la primer lagrima- muy bien, conseguiste lo que querías...

- No creo -se paro quedando cerca de Duo- lo que yo quiero me esta prohibido -

- Ni me toques... -amenazo aun dejando caer lagrimas- no me toques... -dio un paso atrás-

- Duo...

- No quiero volver a escucharte, no quiero sentir nunca más que estés cerca, no quiero verte, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¡nada! -cerro los ojos con fuerza- Estoy arto de todo, todo, el único que llora aquí soy yo, el único que da un paso para poder seguir soy yo, -se tomo la cabeza con sus manos- ... y los demás solo me escuchan pero nadie me ayuda... ya basta, no importa mas nada... ya no importa que hagas tu, o Relena, o cualquier otro que tenga que ver con mi pasado... -termino en un susurro solo dejándose oír sus sollozos-

- Duo... yo... -intento acercarse-

- ¡Te dije que no quiero escucharte! -se volteo para irse aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

- No, espera, Duo... -Heero lo tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera y se acerco a el-

Heero trago saliva, era increíble como todo aquello lo había alterado hasta la ultima hebra de cabello, pero aun así no podía dejar todo así ¿y si realmente tenia la oportunidad deseada?... mejor no desperdiciarla...

Aun se podían oír los sollozos callados de Duo, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ante la impotencia, se acerco un poco mas y lo dio vuelta, Duo se dejo sin chistar, sabia que Heero tenia mas fuerza que el y llevarle la contra solo lo iba a lastimar.

Sintió los brazos de Heero cerrarse con su cuerpo entre ellos, un abraso demasiado posesivo, mientras que seguía llorando Heero lo aprisionaba mas, luego un leve suspiro lleno de pesadez se dejo escuchar. Y mas tarde un suave 'Perdón...' llego a los oídos de Duo, este abrió los ojos lentamente e intento calmar sus sollozos, le costo un poco pero cuando sintió que Heero hundía un poco el rostro en su nuca se entre asusto y sorprendió, mas tarde al sentir el suave beso de Heero en su cuello le hizo olvidar todo ¿Heero haciendo algo tan dulce?...

- ...Perdón... -repitió cercano a la piel del americano-

- ...Heero... ¿Por qué?... A veces quiero que me expliques tantas cosas... y tu... -subió una mano hasta la nuca del japonés- ...y tu no haces mas que lastimarme... -busco la boca del otro, quien le permitió la necesidad del beso-

- ... eres muy impulsivo... -sonrió ligeramente antes de unir sus labios con el de cabello largo-

El beso fue suave al principio, solo un roce, pero lentamente Heero fue necesitando mas e incito al otro a abrirle paso para explorar su boca, Duo no se negó, una ves que ese chico tocaba sus labios, la realidad perdía efecto sobre su conciencia... haciéndolo viajar a través de mil mundos, donde lo único que sentía era calidez. El beso comenzó a convertirse en algo lleno de pasión, donde cada uno quería fundirse con el otro...pero luego de unos instantes Heero se separo dejando a un deseoso Duo ilusionado, mas tarde se escucharon unos pasos y Duo entendió, Heero no permitiría tal visión de ambos ante el público.

Heero lo empujo suavemente al sillón pero no le dejo verle a los ojos, dios sabe por que, o al menos así pensaba Duo sin saber que a Heero realmente le había afectado toda la escena de recién.

- La junta termino -la voz de Trowa resonó para ambos y Heero se voleo quedando frente a el, ambos en silencio- será mejor que vallas... -hablo Trowa al ver que Heero no diría una palabra, sus ojos lo decían todo.

- ... ¿Y Quatre?... -se atrevió a preguntar aun temiendo que su voz denotara la cantidad de emociones que habían pasado por el-

- Quatre aun no ah salido -informo Trowa sentándose al lado de Duo-

- Hum... -respondió Duo mirando como Heero se retiraba-

Duo y Trowa se quedaron en silencio, momentos después llego Quatre tranquilo como siempre, saludo a ambos chicos y les dijo que Heero iría luego a su casa, mejor era adelantarse; Duo se negó porque quería verlo antes de irse, pero entre Quatre y Trowa lo convencieron de que Heero no haría nada e iría hasta donde estaban ellos apenas terminase de trabajar. Así fue como los tres jóvenes se fueron hasta la casa del rubio, las hermanas de este recibieron a Duo con mucho afecto ya que les encantaba peinarlo y hacerle diferentes cosas en la cabeza, por supuesto siempre que Duo se dejaba porque en muchas ocasiones le hacían trencitas en la cabeza y le ponían tanto fijador que le quebraba las puntas su hermoso cabello.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Heero apareció en casa de Quatre, este y Trowa se encontraban preparando la merienda mientras que Duo hacia zapping, y al ver entrar a Heero no hizo más que apagar el televisor y mirarlo, como si fuera todo el entretenimiento que necesitara.

- ¿Cómo te fue Heero? -pregunto Quatre acercándose con un vaso de agua y entregándoselo-

- Normal -respondió este mientras se dedicaba a tomar el agua fresca-

- ¿Ya dejaste a Relena en su departamento? -cuestiono Duo-

- Si -respondió nuevamente devolviéndole el vaso a Quatre- gracias

- De nada, enseguida estará la merienda ¿Solo café cierto? -

- Si Quatre -respondió por tercera vez-

- ¿Puedo saber por que Quatre sabe todos tus gustos? -pregunto un celoso Duo-

- Porque trabajamos juntos en Preventers y el se encarga de 'cuidarnos' -Respondió Heero con los ojos cerrados-

- Ah... -musió el joven de ojos violáceos quien se levanto del sillón en donde estaba y se sentó al lado de Heero- Bien, esto es complicado, así que no lo hagas peor ¿de acuerdo? -pregunto el chico mientras Heero levantaba la vista para mirarlo- Bien, entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste exactamente de nuestro departamento?

- ... -alzó una ceja en forma interrogante- Cierto que tu te fuiste de la casa de Quatre sin escuchar a nadie... -Duo asintió y bajo la vista apenado por el recuerdo de la bofetada- Ese día fue la primer amenaza que recibió Relena, y supuestamente yo debía estar con ella, pero tu la mañana anterior me insististe para ir con Quatre, por eso no fui a trabajar y cuando ella vino a contarme lo que había pasado tu te enojaste -hizo una pausa- y te precipitaste -termino omitiendo el hecho del golpe que recibió por parte del chico de ojos oscuros-

- ... -guardo silencio unos minutos- Pero eso no me dice porque me dejaste esa nota o porque te fuiste.

- problema mío -respondió Heero levantándose y dejando a Duo atónito-

Momentos después el seguía en silencio, pensando miles de cosas para deducir porque Heero se había ido, pero quedaba otra conclusión que era la haber lastimado su orgullo con esa bofetada, llegaron Quatre y Trowa con tasas de café, café con leche, y chocolatada para merendar, junto con facturas y una que otra galletita.

Todos comieron tranquilos, el único que hablaba para aligerar el ambiente pesado era Quatre, Trowa solo comentaba de vez en cuando y Heero y Duo parecían tumbas en pleno silencio. Duo no dejaba de revolver u chocolatada como si le diera asco, mientras que Heero solo tomaba tranquilo el café con los ojos cerrados, y los abría de vez en cuando para dejar la tasa.

- Tiene mucho orgullo, ten paciencia -escucho a Trowa en un momento en que el paso por su lado-

Eso lo hizo picar fuerte, y le levanto el animo sin saber porque, si era orgullo lo que realmente no le dejaba expresarse a Heero entonces era como decía Trowa, tenia que tenerle paciencia, pero claro que no lo iba a esperar toda una vida, aunque quizás un empujón no le vendría nada mal...

Duo se único a la conversación de Quatre, esto dejo muy tranquilo al rubio porque así se daba cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba bien y nada malo le había hecho el malo de Heero, terminaron de merendar ahora con un ambiente mas tranquilo y cada uno continuo con sus cosas; Trowa ayudando a Quatre, Duo haciendo zapping y Heero en su portátil.

En la noche cada a cada uno se le asigno una habitación, Duo se pregunto porque Heero había alquilado un hotel si se iba a quedar en casa de Quatre, pero este le dijo que en el momento que hizo las reservaciones no sabia que Quatre iba a rogarle que se quedaran en su casa. Eran las 11 cuando cada quien estaba en su habitación, acostados y tapados esperando que el sueño tocara a su puerta y los durmiera, pero Duo no podía ni siquiera mantenerse quieto¡era muy temprano! Así que se levanto y fue por el pasillo para bajar al living y ver televisión, pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la melodía de un piano, se pregunto si era Quatre, el siempre tocaba algún instrumento, aunque sabia que prefería el violín, o probablemente seria Trowa, el tocaba la flauta traversa y quizás también tocaba el piano. Pero no, casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando, al acercarse a la sala de música para ver al intérprete, se topo nada más que con Heero sentado en el banco para piano e interpretando perfectamente la melodía Moonlight Sonata.

Se había quedado estático y cuando recobro la compostura de lo que veía se movió ligeramente, haciendo que la puerta hiciera un leve sonido que interrumpió al concertista exaltándolo. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Duo termino de abrir la puerta un poco asustado, sorprendiendo un poco al joven japonés.

- ...Perdón... no quise interrumpirte... -murmuro en medio de la noche-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora: Recien terminado de escribir, sacado de la mente les traigo para ustedes el capitulo seis de esta historia, creo que se acerca el final, pues eh hecho hasta lo imposible para no hacer de este el ultimo capitulo, por eso hay partes en las cuales parecen que los problemas se acaban, pero no se procupen, intentare alargarlo un poco, cualquier cosa dejenme un review y diganme su opinion acerca de la cantidad de capitulos, suerte a todos, gracias por leer

Jotaru de Leonhart...


	7. Un final con lagrimas y alegrias

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había quedado estático y cuando recobro la compostura de lo que veía se movió ligeramente, haciendo que la puerta hiciera un leve sonido que interrumpió al concertista exaltándolo. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Duo termino de abrir la puerta un poco asustado, sorprendiendo un poco al joven japonés.

- ...Perdón... no quise interrumpirte... -murmuro en medio de la noche-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De nuevo hubo un tremendo silencio, esta vez tenso e inquietante, Heero no dejaba de ver a los grandes ojos de Duo quien se sentía intimidado por el cruce de vistas.

- ... -Heero estuve en silencio unos instantes más hasta que se levanto y cerró el piano-

- Tocas muy bonito, no sabia esa cualidad tuya... -se acerco lentamente a Heero-

El de ojos cobalto se movió precipitadamente yéndose de aquel cuarto sin que Duo pudiera ver si quiera su rostro, este segundo se había quedado desconcertado por la acción, Heero se estaba comportando muy raro y no sabia porque, no le había dicho nada ofensivo ni insultarlo para que fuera tan descortés con el. Bufo en el silencio de la habitación y luego salio de allí para dirigirse a ver televisión como lo había planeado desde antes de escuchar la melodía tan linda que ejecutaba Heero.

El muchacho oriental había subido corriendo las escaleras, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil ¿Por qué? Si el nunca se había puesto tan nervioso antes ¡por que ahora! Cuando llego a su habitación se encerró y se quedo recargado en la puerta, agitado sin saber porque.

A la mañana siguiente Quatre y Duo estaban haciendo el desayuno y Trowa estaba viendo televisión cuando Heero bajo entre dormido y se tiro en el sillón a un lado del latino, que lo miro raro.

- Dormiste mal -afirmo mirando como Heero se frotaba los ojos-

- hn... -respondió este dejando en paz sus ojos y cerrándolos- tuve insomnio -informo-

- que raro ¿te paso algo anoche? -pregunto con cierto interés-

- ... -se quedo en silencio recordando todo y su corazón volvió a latir fuerte-

- ¡Desayuno listo! -grito Duo acercándose a los otros dos- A comer al fin muero de hambre

- ¡Duo! -advirtió Quatre- ¡deja esa cuchara te vas a embarrar todo! -

- ... -Heero volteo ver junto con Trowa, Duo tenia una cucharada sopera llena de dulce de leche- glotón -murmuro-

- Esta rico Quatre, además no me va a hacer nada -sonrió- vamos ustedes dos, a desayunar -miro a Trowa-

El joven de ojos verdes se levanto con calma y fue rumbo al comedor donde estaba servido el desayuno, Heero lo imito y Duo salio corriendo para ayudar a Quatre con las tasas. Una vez todos estuvieron desayunando, por cierto muy rico, Quatre dijo algo que cayo como balde de agua para Heero.

- Anoche a la madrugada escuche un piano sonar -levanto su vista- ¿Quién fue? Sonaba muy lindo, me hizo sentir una paz interna enorme

- ... -Duo miro a Heero y este se había quedado con la tasa a medio levantar- No importa quien fue Quatre, lo que importa es que sonaba lindo -

- ... -Heero lo miro y continúo con su desayuno-

- Pues si yo no fui, y Quatre tampoco... -dijo Trowa mirando a Duo-

- Dije que no importa y punto -le hizo un gesto a Trowa indicándole que era Heero y que se callara-

- ... -Trowa asintió en silencio mirando a Quatre-

- ¿Y como durmieron? -

- Bien, me costo dormirme pero al final lo logre -tomo una factura-

- Yo me dormí rápido -

- Ya veo ¿Y tu Heero? -el japonés guardo silencio- ... Duo, Trowa y yo saldremos hoy ¿te puedes quedar en casa para recibir a una de mis hermanas?

- ¿Yo? -pregunto el trenzado y Quatre afirmo- Hem... bueno, no tengo planes así que no tendré problema, pero eso si ¿puedo jugar a los juegos del televisor?

- claro Duo, úsalos cuanto quieras -sonrió- tómalo como mi agradecimiento por el favor que te estoy pidiendo

- Bien -sonrió y continúo tomando su café con leche-

Terminaron de desayunar entre sonrisas y cuentos, enseguida Trowa y Quatre salieron diciendo que volverían algo tarde, Heero había recibido una llamada diciendo que hoy no trabajaría y que se podía hacer lo que quisiera menos pisar el edificio de trabajo; así que en la casa grande solo quedaron Heero y Duo, el primero tecleando cosas en su laptop y el segundo jugando a los juegos que le había prestado Quatre.

Así paso una hora y media, hasta que Duo se canso y se tiro en el sillón a descansar sus ojos, no había dicho nada en toda esa hora y media excepto gritos como 'SIIIIIIIIIIII GANEEE' o 'NOOOOOOO!' y eso lo estaba poniendo depresivo, así que decidió comenzar una 'charla', recordó que Trowa le dijo lo orgulloso que era Heero así que le daría un empujoncito.

- ¿sabes Heero? -se escuchaba el tecleo de la portátil- te quiero -silencio completo, luego se reanudo el sonido de las teclas- eres un orgulloso, no se porque si no te presiono en nada ni te pido nada mas que una explicación¿Sabes? Yo no puedo hacer que nada paso -comento Duo aun recostado en el sillón-

- No se que explicación quieres que te de, si el que causo todo fuiste tu, el que debe una explicación eres tu -ataco Heero y se levanto para irse a su cuarto-

- ¿lastime demasiado tu orgullo con aquella bofetada? -pregunto de pronto sentándose en el sillón, el japonés detuvo el paso-

- ¿Por qué no me respondiste? -trago saliva luego de preguntar-

- ¿Responder que? Yo te pregunte primero -

- Lo que mas me dolió a mi no fue que te comportaras así -hizo una pausa y se jiro- Cuando te estabas yendo te pedí que esperaras, y te dije algo que nunca pensé que diría, tu solo respondiste '¡no me importa vete al diablo!' -frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, luego continúo caminando-

Duo había quedado inmóvil ¿Qué le había dicho Heero¿Por qué el no recordaba ese detalle¿Qué habrá sido eso tan importante?

Paso así en silencio el resto de las horas, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió y Quatre entro entre risas con Trowa, al verlo ambos se pusieron serios y Trowa subió las escaleras, el pequeño rubio se acerco a su amigo que parecía no salir de su shock.

- Duo ¿estas bien? -tanteo Quatre sentándose a su lado-

- Quatre... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Heero ese día que yo le pegue una bofetada? -miro al rubio- Dime que fue lo que dijo cuando me fui corriendo

- ... -el rubio lo miro dolido- cuando le pegaste y te fuiste...

**----- Flash Back-----**

- Duo... -susurro Quatre al verlo irse-

- ... -Heero se sobo un poco la mejilla carmesí mientras Relena estaba inmóvil-

- Heero... -intento tocarlo pero dio un paso atrás-

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que se escucho como Duo bajaba las escaleras corriendo, entonces Heero reacciono y miro hacia el mientras se acercaba a un paso maso menos apresurado.

- Duo espera, por favor... -pidió el japonés con la vista dolida, Duo estaba cerca de la puerta- ¡Duo espera, yo te quiero! -

- ¡No me importa, vete al diablo Heero! -en todo su arranque de furia abrió la puerta y salio azotándola y dejando a un Heero con la mirada dolida-

Quatre y Trowa se acercaron al 01 y el rubio lo abrazo mientras miraba como el ex piloto estoico se perdía entre los deseos de llorar, inimaginablemente, pero real.

**----- Fin del Flash Back-----**

- El estuvo mal durante una media hora, Relena se había ido y de repente el tomo su campera y se fue -termino de contar Quatre- esa noche volvió con sus cosas y me pidió quedarse en casa, yo no se lo negué desde luego, pero estuvo una semana actuando de forma rara.

- ... -Duo había quedado mas shockeado aun- ...que animal soy... -susurro soltando lágrimas- todos estos años olvide ese detalle y pensé que era yo la única victima de esto -estallo en llanto-

- Duo, no llores... -lo abraso consolándolo, mientras dos personas bajaban las escaleras.

Trowa había estado 'hablando' con Heero y contándole como había visto a Duo cuando llego, Heero también le contó lo que había pasado y el latino lo convenció de bajar las escaleras y hablar tranquilos, Heero acepto y bajaron lentamente.

Al cirquero no lo sorprendió encontrar llorando a Duo en brazos de su novio, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Heero al ver que no se calmaba y decía cosas incoherentes de lo que solo se entendía 'soy un insensible un idiota...', se acerco lentamente hasta que Quatre lo vio con los ojos llorosos, Heero solo asintió.

- ... Duo, cálmate mejor te traigo una vaso con agua ¿si? -alejo a Duo que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y no veía nada-

- Pero Q-chan... -dijo entre sollozos mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la mano-

- Ya vengo -se paro y se fue junto con Trowa-

- ... -las lágrimas seguían cayendo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como lo volvían a abrazar, pero este abrazo era distinto, era más posesivo, y lo reconoció de inmediato- ...Heero... -las lagrimas volvieron a salir a borbotones y se aferro al pecho del guardaespaldas- ...perdóname... perdóname es mi culpa... soy un idiota que se olvida de lo mas importante... -intentaba hablar y que se entendiera- yo solo me cause esto, es mi culpa todo, todo -seguía llorando-

- ... -sonrió- cállate baka, no entiendo nada -paso una mano por la cabeza de Duo, acariciándolo tiernamente-

Duo hizo caso y continuo llorando hasta que se quedo dormido del cansancio... se sentía tan lindo dormirse entre los brazos de Heero... cuando se despertó estaba solo en su habitación, se sentó lentamente y sintió que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lagrimas, pero se contuvo y se levanto de la cama buscando a alguien dentro de la habitación, pero esta se encontraba vacía, completamente vacía. Se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara con agua tibia, luego salio del cuarto y bajo las escaleras, abajo se divisaba la figura de Heero sentado en el sillón mirando al piso.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a Heero, quien parecía no darse cuenta, pero pronto este levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, se veía tranquilo.

- Ya despertaste -afirmo al obviedad-

- ... -no respondió solo se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, Heero no dijo nada- perdón -murmuro aun abrazándolo- creo que en un ataque de ira mío deje que mi cuerpo se controlara solo, no escuché realmente nada de lo que dijiste, y si lo escuche realmente no supe que significaba -intento besarlo, necesitaba besarlo-

- ... no... -dijo este alejando a Duo de si-

Hubo un silencio molesto, era claro que Heero no iba a hablar ni mucho menos a perdonarlo, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde en un momento como ese y Duo aun la tenia muy viva... "Ja que oportuno, Quatre y Trowa no están, esos dos son los únicos que saben todo y son tan picaros..." pensó Duo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

- Quatre me contó algunas cosas -Heero rompió el hielo-

- ¿Cómo cuales? -lo miro-

- ... -negó con la cabeza- no son importantes -hubo un silencio mas corto- ¿Qué haremos?

- No se, depende de ti, tu eres quien me tiene que perdonar por no saber escuchar y ser impulsivo -sonrió-

- al menos lo aceptas -soltó un suspiro-

- ¿Qué acaso tu no aceptas que eres un orgulloso que no dice lo que le pasa? -mantuvo su sonrisa, ahora estaba más tranquilo-

- Si lo hago -respondió y miro de reojo a Duo- ¿Quieres... intentarlo? -murmuro algo nervioso-

- ¿eh? -pregunto extrañado, y miro a Heero- ¿Intentarlo¿A que te refieres? Se pueden intentar muchas cosas, como cocinar, correr, hablar... -

- Intentar ser pareja -cerró los ojos-

La puerta se abrió de golpe exaltándolos a ambos, Quatre se asomo junto con Trowa, traía unas bolsas de supermercado seguramente para la cena.

- Duo que bueno que despertaste -sonrió Quatre- ¿Cómo te sientes amigo¿Qué quieres comer?

- Bien Quatre, no se, tengo el estomago cerrado -sonrió-

- ahh ya veo -vio como Trowa miraba a Heero y sonreía- Bueno, Trowa y yo vamos a hacer la cena, espero que el estomago se te abra para probar bocado -sonrió llevándose de la mano al latino, ambos sonriendo-

- Picaros -susurro-

- ¿Qué dices? -llamo su atención-

- ¿Qué? -lo miro y se puso nervioso frente a la mirada penetrante de Heero- Ah... bueno... este... -desvió la vista bajando la cabeza- ...como quieras... -respondió sonrojado-

- ... -sonrió abiertamente y se acerco- yo si quiero -junto sus labios junto con los de Duo-

Una felicidad enorme le asalto el corazón, era como un dolor placentero, extraño, pero le gustaba, se sentía muy feliz y moría de deseos por abrazarlo a Heero y ahorcarlo. Heero estaba contento, debía admitirlo, había sido complicado el tomar una decisión pero una vez que lo hizo solo se dedico a juntar valor para derrocar su orgullo y dar el primer paso, solo se preguntaba si seria lo correcto, si seria lo mejor para ambos.

Heero disperso los pensamientos de su mente y se concentro en le beso que le estaba dando a Duo, comenzó a profundizarlo con calma, sintiendo como el chico de miada violácea correspondía sin temor.

Ponto el sonido de una cámara fotográfica los distrajo, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia donde provenía el sonido, un Quatre sonriente con una cámara en las manos; el chico de trenza se sonrojo fuertemente mientras el otro se molestaba y lo ignoraba olímpicamente, volviendo a besar al chico bonito, que no hizo mas que corresponder tímidamente.

Quatre sonrió aun más de felicidad y se fue a la cocina a darle la noticia a su novio, mientras Heero continuaba besando a Duo, ahora más acaloradamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: El final! Por fin! Perdon que halla sido cortito es que no creo que pudiera alargarlo mas, de lo contrario le hubiera puesto ideas que compitirian con mi otro fanfinc y hubiera quedado re feo, espero les halla gustado, el epilogo no se si lo voy a subir ni si lo voy a escribir, solo depende de ustedes, si realmente lo quieren pidanlo, de ser lo contrario no lo subire ni escribire, gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews, besos!

Jotaru de Leonhart


	8. Epilogo

Cinco personas se encontraban en el patio de aquella mansión, una en el agua de la piscina, otra al borde sentado y las otras tres en las reposeras. El timbre de la casa sonó y uno de los sirvientes atendió amablemente a una muchacha eufórica que ignoro al mayordomo y corrió hasta el ventanal que daba al patio.

- ¡¡Como que renuncias! -grito cuando se hallo cerca del joven de ojos cobalto- ¡¡NO PUEDES RENUNCIAR!

- ... -miro a Duo que aun estaba en la pileta y ahora su rostro estaba serio- si puedo, ya lo hice -

- ¡¡Pero Heero eres mi mejor hombre no puedes renunciar! ¡Tienes que seguir trabajando dime que es lo que quieres! ¿Qué suba el sueldo? ¿Más horas libres? ¿Un departamento?

- Señorita Relena será mejor que se calme... -pidió el joven de cabellos rubios levantándose-

- ¡¡No! ¡No me calmo nada, este chico es el mejor guardaespaldas que puedo conseguir no puede renunciar, lo necesito! -miro a Quatre-

- Ya dije que renuncie -repitió Heero al ver que Duo salía del agua- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto al chico de ojos amatistas-

- No, nada -sonrió y se sentó al lado de su koi- esta vez pienso mantenerme tranquilito y escuchar todo con calma -le dedico otra sonrisa-

- ... -sonrió- ¿alguien quiere mas jugo? -ofreció Quatre viendo que Duo y Wufei asentían- Ahora vengo chicos ¿me acompañas Trowa?

- Si -respondió poniéndose de pie-

- ¡Heero por favor! Necesito que vuelvas a trabajar, olvidare este incidente, pero por favor... -rogó la chica mirando los ojos cobalto que ahora se fijaban en ella-

- No -respondió este- Duo y yo ya acordamos la decisión -frunció el ceño-

- ¡Pero te estoy ofreciendo trabajo a ti, no a Duo! -

- Señorita Relena -interrumpió el trenzado- fue una decisión de ambos, por favor no insista -le sonrió manteniendo la calma, ahora si confiaría en su Heero-

- ¡¡Wufei di algo! -la joven se volteo a ver al chino que estaba detrás de ellos recostado tomando sol-

- Estoy de vacaciones, no hablo de trabajo en mis descansos -aclaro sin abrir sus ojos ni moverse-

- ... -sonrió- ya ve, mejor espérese a que las vacaciones acaben para volver a intentarlo, quien sabe, quizás preventers le envié otro guardaespaldas...

- El mas apto para el trabajo es un cadete que entro el año pasado -informo Heero- lo recomendare

- ... -no le quedo más opción que guardar silencio y retirarse-

Duo sonrió aun mas cuando vio que la chica se iba completamente enojada y sintió como Heero le depositaba un beso en sus labios llamando su atención, luego se escucho como Wufei estallaba en risas y se sostenía el estomago por falta de aire.

- ... Que mujer más insistente... -dijo el chino entre risas-

- ¿Verdad que si? Ponte en mi lugar que la eh tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo hasta que pude convencer a Heero de que renuncie, no sabes la tortura que fue tener que atender sus llamados, o verle la cara todo este tiempo -sonrió-

- Si no te gustaba atender mi celular me lo hubieras dicho -hablo Heero con un semblante serio-

- ¡¡Pero si me encanta sacarle de quicio! -aclaro con una sonrisa- Además esa es una prueba de que confías en mí, entonces no me enojo, y de paso me aseguro que esa bruja no se te acerque ni un pelo

- ¿Se enojo mucho? -pregunto Quatre con una jarra de jugo de naranja-

- Ni te imaginas Winner, parecía un tomate de lo rabiosa que estaba -respondió Wufei gracioso-

- ¡¡Wufei! Tenle mas respeto -regaño el rubio- Mira, aquí te traje mas jugo

- Yo también quiero ¿tu también Heero? -se puso de pie y fue por dos vasos luego de ver como Heero asentía-

- Me alegro que de ahora no hallas actuado impulsivamente Duo -comento Trowa sentándose en la orilla de la pileta, un poco mas lejos de Heero- de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido que vivir lo mismo que hace unos años

- Trowa, luego de un año y tres meses con Heero creo que seria imposible que eso volviera a suceder, o al menos de la forma en que paso... -se acerco y le dio su vaso con jugo a su novio-

- Menos mal que maduraste -bromeo Heero con una leve sonrisa-

- ...ja, ja... -le dedico una mirada asesina- siempre fui maduro, solo que impulsivo señorcito -

Habían pasado quince meses desde que el piloto del Deathscythe y el del Wing habían formalizado una pareja, al principio fue complicado por el hecho de que el 01 seguía trabajando para Relena y a veces no podía pasar tiempo con su novio, pero luego las cosas se fueron normalizando y calmando, asegurando una confianza eterna entre ambos chicos.

Por otro lado Trowa y Quatre hicieron público su noviazgo, llevándose muchos cumplidos consigo y también muchos reproches, pero aun así siguieron juntos y ahora se encontraban mejor que nunca disfrutando de unas calidas vacaciones antes de su boda, la cual se celebraría a fines de otoño.

Wufei por su parte continuaba siéndole fiel a su difunta esposa, y diciendo que toda mujer era débil, por ello había sido fácil convencerlo de la arpía que resultaba ser Relena para el mundo y unirlo a la diversión que le causaba a Duo hacer enfadar a la joven representante.

Ahora estaban pasando vacaciones de verano en casa de Quatre, este los había invitado para celebrar el quinceavo aniversario de Duo y Heero, y como Wufei, Trowa y el eran los mas cercanos, pensaban disfrutar los días al máximo. Por suerte la época elegida por el rubio dio perfecto con las vacaciones de algunos miembros de Preventers, por lo que podían descansar a plenitud sin que Heero u Wufei tuvieran que salir a trabajar.

Cayo la noche y los cinco chicos se encontraban ahora en el patio, ya cambiados y bañados, preparando un exquisito asado, habían invitado a viejos amigos y conocidos como Hilde, Sally, Lady One, Catherine y Dorothy; a pesar de no tener mucha simpatía con esta ultima, el hecho de ser compañeros de guerra -porque no eran mas que eso, personas que compartieron sentimientos- hacia que fuera necesario invitarla, no para recordar política, sino para distenderse y mostrarse a si mismos que a pesar de las diferencias producidas por las batallas era posible entablar una relación social normal con otros, además sabían que todos se debían unas buenas vacaciones con conocidos de confianza.

Dorothy y Hilde hablaban sobre lo que fue la guerra, y de vez en cuando Wufei intervenía en la discusión con algún que otro comentario sobre 'eso es justo' o 'tal cosa es injusta'. La chica rubia bestia un vestido color rojo con mucho escote con unas botas del mismo color, y de taco alto, mientras que la chica morocha bestia una pollera rosa con una camiseta holgada color violeta y el chico unos pantalones de jean claros con una camiseta blanca.

Por otro lado Sally reía con One sobre diferentes chismes que solo circulaban dentro del ámbito político. La primera con unos pantalones verdes, una camiseta con volados color mostaza y unas botas de color verde oscuro mientras que la segunda portaba una falda azul marino con una camisa amarilla y zapatos negros.

Trowa, Quatre y Catherine estaban encargados de arreglar la mesa y preparar el asado, y entre ellos charlaban de diferentes cosas que habían hecho luego de la guerra. Trowa con un pantalón de pantalón de vestir marrón, una camiseta beige y zapatillas negras, Quatre con una camisa blanca manga corta, unas bermudas azul eléctrico con unas zapatillas blancas y celestes y Catherine con unos shorts ajustados de jean negro, una camiseta holgada color verde claro y unas botitas del color del short

Mientras tanto, bastante lejos de allí, dos personas se encontraban recostadas en el pasto contemplando la luna blanca y hermosa que se asomaba en el cielo oscuro y estrellado de la noche. Allí, en una pequeña loma en el lugar mas escondido de la mansión Winner, los únicos dos faltantes en la reunión social se encontraban abrazados en completo silencio, el joven de cabello largo estaba apoyado en el pecho del 01 mientras este a su vez le acariciaba el cabello; ambos completamente desnudos y tapados únicamente por una manta.

- ... Duo... -llamo en casi un murmullo, pero que en el silencio nocturno se oía claramente-

- ¿Qué pasa Heero? -movió su mano en el pecho del joven estoico-

- ... -en un movimiento rápido cambio de posición quedando sobre Duo que lo miraba un tanto intrigado y algo sonrojado por al mirada penetrante- quiero pedirte algo. -

- Dime entonces ¿Qué quieres pedirme? -pregunto pasando un brazo por el cuello del 01 mientras le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa- debe ser importante, para que me lo digas de este modo.

- ... -asintió y se acerco para depositar un beso suave- ... ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo, como esposo?... -

Duo se quedo en silencio analizando las palabras '¿Cómo esposo?' se repetía continuamente en la cabeza intentando darse a entender y aceptar lo que le proponían; casamiento, casarse con Heero... casarse y estar juntos eternamente.

Heero estaba más que tranquilo, se esperaba tal reacción de su amante por lo que no le sorprendió para nada que se quedara sin palabras, fue paciente, sabia que no le diría que no, pero quería formalizar las cosas y dar bien los pasos... quizás de esa forma ambos serian tan o mas felices de lo que ya eran.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del trenzado mientras se acercaba a Heero para besarlo profundamente mientras este le correspondía abiertamente sin temores, explorándose el uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez, saboreándose el uno al otro como si fuera algo indispensable para continuar viviendo. Se separaron luego de un buen rato, que pareció eternidad, para confirmar con palabras lo que ya habían confirmado con el beso.

Duo abrazo con fuerza a Heero que se había quedado en silencio mirándole y le dio pequeños besos en el cuello pero el joven de ojos cobalto no parecía percatarse.

- ...es la cosa mas linda que me has dicho en mucho tiempo, además de los 'te quiero' -murmuro al oído del de cabello corto- ... me encantaría compartir contigo toda mi vida, y si es posible, toda la eternidad también... -susurro de forma sensual mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja perteneciente a Heero-

- ... -sonrió- ... ¿quieres empezar de nuevo?...

- ¿Por qué no? El asado aun no esta terminado, tenemos tiempo -respondió mordiendo suavemente la oreja de su amante-

Heero no dijo una palabra, simplemente busco la boca de Duo y lo beso con pasión mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo del uke. Las caricias fueron en aumento y tocando lugares íntimos, dejándose sentir como quemaduras en la piel no dolorosas sino placenteras.

Los besos de Heero llegaban a todo el cuerpo de Duo variadamente mientras este no dejaba de gemir aun con su reparación entrecortada. Heero ahora se detenía en una tetilla de Duo comenzando a succionarla y lamerla arrancándole más de un gemido a su acompañante, quien comenzaba a tener su miembro bastante despierto y botaba pequeñas cantidades de líquido preseminal humedeciéndolo.

Heero ya estaba bastante excitado y no podía aguantar ni un momento mas el no estar dentro de su koi, por lo que de repente dejo de dar besos y caricias y se levanto un poco del cuerpo de Duo; quien lo miro extrañado y sonrojado por la pasión.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué te detienes?... -pregunto entre jadeos, mas Heero solo se quito de encima suyo y comenzó a buscar algo en su campera, a lo que Duo se hecho a reír- ¿Me vas a decir que ahora se te ocurre usar eso? -

- No baka -respondió molesto volviendo a la posición inicial-

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te traes entre manos ah? -con una sonrisa-

- ... -se sentó entre las piernas de Duo y le mostró una cajita negra- esto -mientras se la acercaba a un Duo mudo y sorprendido-

- ... ¿esto...? -miro la cajita mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y la abría- ...esto es... -sus ojitos se iluminaron mientras contemplaba dos alianzas de plata grabadas con los nombres de ellos- ¿Es enserio? -pregunto con los ojitos brillosos y levanto la vista-

- ... -frunció el ceño- obvio Duo, sabes bien que es enserio -sonrió y se acerco a Duo para besarlo- te amo baka

El joven ex guardaespaldas beso al trenzado mientras sacaba las alianzas y le coloca una a Duo y la otra la deposita en su mano. El chico de ojos amatistas se separa del de ojos cobaltos y toma el anillo colocándolo en la mano de su novio, para luego sellar el pacto con un beso; beso al que luego se le sumaron más caricias y más pasión.

Heero preparo a Duo mientras este gemía por los besos que recibía en el cuerpo. Los dedos del oji-cobalto se movían de forma maestra dentro del trenzado haciéndole soltar gemidos a diestra y siniestra... pero el joven estoico no podía seguir esperando, necesitaba calmar su excitación y culminar con el coito o al menos iniciarlo lo antes posible. Por lo que saco sus dedos del chico de ojos amatistas y apoyo el miembro en la entrada del segundo, quien no dijo absolutamente nada y solo jadeaba.

Heero al no tener queja penetro a Duo de una sola estocada provocándole un grito de placer a este ultimo, se besaron mientras comenzaban a moverse lentamente y luego de unos segundos mas rápido.

En aquella parte de la estancia Winner, aun a varios metros de distancia, solo se podía oír el jadeo y los gemidos de estos dos amantes que hoy se entregaban el uno al otro, de forma segura y también ante la sociedad, para el resto de la eternidad...

Ahora, simplemente Duo se dejaba ir junto con el nombre de su amante, soltando todo su semen en la mano y estomago de Heero luego de varios gemidos; mientras que este a su vez daba sus ultimas estocadas derramándose en el interior del trenzado con un ultimo gemido de placer profundo.

Luego de eso ambos se encontraban abrazados en el pasto, disfrutándose mutuamente entre besos y caricias suaves, solo demostrando amor, sin necesidad de hacer florecer la pasión por tercera vez.

Luego de 40 minutos ambos llegaban al patio donde todos estaban sirviendo el asado ya terminado de preparar y estos voltearon a verlos, sabían lo que habían estado haciendo pero tampoco pensaron que se tardarían tanto...

Duo venia tomado de la mano de Heero y muy contento charlando sobre lo contento que lo ponía que por fin se comprometieran, mientras Heero solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa; ambos tenían el cabello mojado ya que recién habían terminado de bañar y vestirse para bajar a comer. Duo tenía unos pantalones ajustados negros con una camisa del mismo color sin terminar de abotonar, ya que el calor era intenso, mientras que Heero tenia uno pantalón de jean azul marino con una chomba color negro con bordes blancos que Duo le había regalado para navidad.

- ¿Y ustedes dos porque tan contentos? -pregunto por vos de todos Dorothy-

- Hemm... -miro a Heero y este solo le asintió- ¡Huy eres adorable, por eso me encantas! -le abrazo fuerte y se fue donde Hilde para comenzar a contarle-

- ... -lo miro unos instantes y se fue a sentar junto a Wufei-

- ¿Y? -pregunto el chino- Fue un éxito por lo que veo

- ... -asintió- esta contento

- Felicidades -respondió Wufei serio como siempre-

- Así que si -hablo Trowa dejándole un vaso con vino a Heero- Felicidades.

- Seguramente nos invitaran como nosotros a ustedes ¿no? -hablo con una sonrisa- que sean felices, aunque esto te lo tendría que decir el día de la boda -sonrió aun mas y levanto la vista- ¡¡A comer todos! -anuncio-

- ¡¡Tengo hambre Q! -corrió hasta el asiento que estaba libre junto a Heero-

- ... -Quatre se quedo de pie mientras Trowa y Catherine terminaban de servir- Bueno, todos, silencio por favor -hablo calmo con una sonrisa- Antes de comer ¿Qué tal si brindamos? -un coro de afirmación- Quiero proponer que brindemos por estas vacaciones, por estos años de paz que hemos vivido, ojala que sigan así, por que todos nosotros consigamos aquella pequeña felicidad en la vida que nos ayuda a seguir adelante, y, como novedad, les comunico que nuestros queridos amigos Heero y Duo se han comprometido, así que lo mejor para ustedes, espero sean felices y... bueno... brindemos ¿no? -finalizo ante la mirada asesina de Heero y el sonrojo de Duo-

Todos brindaron felices, nadie en contra ya que era una reunión de amistades, luego comieron todo entre conversaciones que siempre se dividían entre el campo político, cómico, y consejos.

Al caer la madrugada todos se dirigieron a distintas partes de la casa o el patio, ya que algunos se iban a dormir, otros a intimidar, y otros simplemente a charlar.

Duo y Heero se quedaron charlando en el patio mirando la luna nuevamente, Hilde se fue a dormir, One, Sally y Catherine se quedaron bebiendo Whisky en el recibidor de la casa hablando en plena oscuridad, Wufei se fue a entrenar a algún lugar alejado de la gente para concentrarse y Trowa y Quatre únicamente habían desaparecido, todos se imaginaban sus cosas y realmente no estaban muy herrados...

En una de las habitaciones...

- Ahora yo me divertiré -dijo entre jadeos con tono bromista- vas a ver lo que es placer, Trowa -sensualmente-

- ... ahhh... -gimió al sentir la boca de su ángel sobre el miembro- Quatre... hazme tuyo... por favor... -pidió con la respiración entrecortada por las succiones del rubio hacia su erección-

El joven rubio sonrió sensualmente mientras subía por el abdomen del castaño intercalando besos con suaves mordidas hasta llegar a la boca donde ambos se besaron con deseo, pasión y lujuria. Entonces Quatre separo las piernas de Trowa y comenzó a acariciar la entrada de este suavemente, sabia que seria la primera vez para su amante por eso debía ser cuidadoso, tanto como el lo había sido...

La entrada del oji-verde se dilato lo suficiente como para el miembro despierto y excitado del rubio, quien se acomodo entre las piernas del primero y comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente. Sintió como el cuerpo del Uke se tensaba y sabía que era por causa del dolor, pero tampoco escucho que lo parasen, simplemente luego de unos segundos el cuerpo se relajo de nuevo y continúo con la penetración, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

Trowa aun se mantenía tenso y aferrado a las sabanas de la cama, de veras el dolor era muy intenso... pero no pondría un stop ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Lentamente comenzó a moverse ya mas tranquilo y menos tenso, haciendo que Quatre le siguiera el movimiento suave y lento para evitar lastimarlo.

Luego de unos minutos así de lento, el rubio salio del castaño y este último se volteo sosteniéndose con sus brazos y rodillas. Quatre apoyo nuevamente su miembro en la entrada de Trowa y volvió a penetrarlo esta vez no tan lento y moviéndose mas rápido que antes para provocar mas placer en ambos y eliminar cualquier dolor del oji-verde. Luego comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer, Trowa culmino en la mano del séme y derramo parte de su liquido en las sabanas, pero al parecer su amante no estaba de acuerdo con que eso terminara allí pues se contuvo de derramar su semen y continuo embistiéndolo y acariciándolo hasta provocarle nuevamente una erección que rápidamente fue solucionada.

El rubio salio del interior del cirquero y lo volteo acercándose al miembro de este, luego lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo con deseo, aun tenia mucha erección pero quería hacer llegar a Trowa al segundo orgasmo de la noche. Continuo masturbando al castaño con la boca mientras con la mano derecha acariciaba el vientre de este y con la izquierda el escroto.

El oji-verde gimió fuertemente varias veces hasta que llego a su segundo orgasmo y se derramo completamente dentro de la boca de Quatre, que lo recibió todo y lo trago obedientemente para luego pasar la lengua por sus labios y acercar su miembro a la entrada del uke; iniciando nuevamente el coito que no duro mucho mas, dado que el rubio estaba sumamente excitado y no necesito de muchas estocadas para irse dentro del otro.

Luego ambos se besaron y abrazaron hasta quedar dormidos en aquella habitación oscura, en pleno verano, no sin antes dedicarse palabras de amor el uno al otro...

Pasaron los meses, el casamiento de Trowa y Quatre estuvo hermosísimo, muchas flores, mucha gente, mucha sidra, mucho arroz, y sobre todo muchas risas, los novios se veían sumamente felices por la unión y eso atrajo la alegría de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Un mes después ocurrió el casamiento de Duo y Heero, el cual no fue menos hermoso, ya que también asistió mucha gente y hubo muchísimas risas. Duo al tener el cabello largo había podido arreglárselo a gusto, y las sobrinitas de Quatre estaban fascinadas con peinarlo, así que luego de la boda la cabeza se le hizo un desastre porque las pequeñas lo peinaban a cada rato. Quatre había estado corriendo de un lado al otro persiguiendo a sus sobrinos que no paraban de hacer desastre, ¿Y sus madres? ¡Simple! ¡Conquistando cadetes de Preventers! Lo cual fue muy útil porque varias de las hermanas solteras de Quatre terminaron en pareja con alguien. Heero... bueno, a Heero nunca antes se lo había visto sonriendo tanto tiempo durante un día... lo que quería decir que realmente estaba contento, o que realmente era falso; pero no nos vallamos por la segunda opción, ya que Duo y Quatre afirmaron al 100 por 100 que el soldado estoico estaba contento.

Cinco meses mas tarde, la atención recayó por todo Sanck, al parecer la soldado Lucrecia Noin estaba embarazada por lo que el heredero al trono seria el pequeño que iba a nacer, o sea que Relena seria tía y Miliardo padre. Luego surgió el rumor de que Relena Peacecraft o Darlian era bisexual, sino ¿Por qué otro motivo aun estaba soltera, Esto puso de muy mal humor a la joven que ahora tenia por guardaespaldas a Wufei, ella solo le complicaba la vida pero el tampoco obedecía tan fácilmente, tal para cual, ambos se hacían la vida imposible.

Al cabo de un tiempo Wufei renuncio por estrés, y el heredero de Sanck nació, provocando un leve revuelo social que fue controlado rápidamente gracias a la ex reina de las naciones mundiales y el empresario de las compañías Winner, que acordaron una mesa de quejas para escuchar al pueblo y hablar con ellos para intentar ponerlos en orden; esta opción, si bien no fue la mas esperada, dio mucho resultado porque al poco tiempo todas las colonias terminaron por aceptar al nuevo heredero... lo que dejo afianzada la relación entre la Esfera Terrestre y las colonias espaciales.

De este último acontecimiento habían pasado solo cinco días, y Duo y Heero ahora vivían en la tierra, en una cómoda casa al norte de Japón. Heero había conseguido empleo como administrador de software en una empresa bastante importante que estaba en pleno crecimiento y Duo ayudaba en la iglesia de allí cerca al padre y a la hermana.

Quatre y Trowa Vivian en L4 porque el pequeño rubio tenía las empresas allí y no podía estar lejos, pero durante las fiestas o en vacaciones se reunían todos en la mansión Winner, al norte de América del sur, para disfrutar del verano y sus días juntos.

Wufei vive ahora clandestinamente, ya que el trabajo lo tiene yendo y viniendo por todos lados junto con Sally. Y su jefa, One, siempre en el mismo edificio en el centro de toda la política, arreglando todas sus misiones, pronto el programa de Preventers seria disuelto para dar paso a uno mas modernizado, la paz estaba vigilada y ya no habían muchas bases militares donde los subversivos pudieran esconderse, por lo que se encargarían de la seguridad de los políticos, esto le provoco a Wufei un malestar terrible ante la posibilidad de toparse con Relena, pero era su trabajo y mas le valía valorarlo.

Así continúo la vida de todos estos jóvenes, que ahora se han amoldado a la paz reinante y viven sus amores a flor de piel... como chicos normales, en un mundo más normal y tranquilo...

Fin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno por fin el epilogo! Espero les halla gustado! Les debía el 3x4 xDD bueno, suerte, y besos... díganme su opinión, muchas gracias a los que me siguieron hasta el final, muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron con sus opiniones, o con sus emociones... espero estén bien, de todo corazón, entonces, buenas tardes... que tengan lindo día... gracias nuevamente, cuídense!


End file.
